Cómeme a besos
by Laura Paty
Summary: Souichi viene de un universo alterno donde es un hombre lobo y cae en nuestra realidad conociendo a un encantador hombre (Morinaga Tetsuhiro) que lo ayudará sin esperar nada a cambio. El amor puede brillar con la pasión de la luna.
1. Escape

**Esta historia está dedicada a Kary map por apoyar mis historias con sus palabras de aliento. Espero que pases un cumpleaños muy divertido y esta historia sea de tu completo agrado.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Hinako Sensei, pero yo volveré hombre lobo a Souichi y haré que las cosas se hagan de una forma distinta con Morinaga.**

Cómeme a besos.

.

Finalmente escapé de todo y de todos, necesitaba alejarme de esa sensación asfixiante, de esas manos que parecían impedirme crecer, impedirme vivir y salir a conocer el mundo. Pero que horrible mundo, esos aromas desagradables todo el tiempo. Esas personas falsas que sólo buscaban un nombre, un apellido, siempre interesados en poseerme como una cosa, como un objeto, tan sólo por el buen nombre de mi familia y ese poder que poseíamos.

La vida se hacía cada vez más absurda y vana, mis padres parecían preocupados por el linaje, pues éramos los últimos hombres-lobo que podíamos transformarnos a voluntad y poseíamos un poder espectacular. Me buscaron parejas femeninas que yo rechacé, razón por la cual los escuché aquella noche hablar sobre usar un ritual para hacerme hermafrodita y poder concebir con un hombre.

Desde que nací en aquella casa tan fría y solitaria, estaba perdido. Claro mis padres llenos de amor y pasión por doquier me asqueaban, siempre decían que un día encontraría alguien que me enamoraría completamente y lograría entenderlos. Pero yo jamás me sentí con afecto real, ellos preocupados viajando por el mundo en sus negocios familiares y viniendo a casa de vez en cuando a ver qué tal iba en mis estudios. Así fueron las cosas mientras crecí en medio de lujos pero vacío de todas las otras cosas que los demás tenían: Una familia amorosa.

Aprendí la cosa más importante de todas gracias a ellos, que la única persona con la que puedo contar soy yo. De esa manera supe que no necesitaba de amigos, de otras personas diciendo que hacer o como vestir, cosas que siempre me fueron impuestas. Jamás pude elegir que usar, o que comer, mi niñero personal se encargó de educarme en buenos y detestables modales.

Los odiaba pero a la vez los quería, simplemente necesitaba hacerles ver que yo podría ser mejor que ellos con tal de saber que estaban orgullosos de mí. De esa manera me esforcé por buscar mi lugar en el mundo. Siempre con las notas más altas, ganando concursos de la escuela con tal de verlos ahí orgullosos abrazándome y tomándose fotos a mi lado.

Me repugnaba lo que la sociedad hacía de mí, un pelele de los caprichos, un muñeco de aparador que obedecía ciegamente con tal de un «bien hecho hijo». Para recibir regalos que cada vez se hicieron más estúpidos y sin sentido como todo, como la vida.

Cuando llegué a la pubertad me asustaron los cambios, ya me habían hablado de aquello en la escuela, pero no era lo mismo saber que podíamos transformarnos en creaturas poderosas y salvajes, que sentirlo. No olvido la primera vez que miré a mis padres transformados en aquellas creaturas desagradables, era de mal gusto en nuestra sociedad mostrar esa forma animalesca, pero existen muchos sitios para liberar esa parte salvaje e incluso clubs de cacería. Aunque se utiliza comúnmente para aparearse y viene aunado a los ciclos de celo.

Mi primer ciclo de celo me mantuvo encerrado en mi habitación, podía oler a distancia a las otras personas. Me desagradaban, todos me desagradaban, esos aromas horribles que parecían saturar mi nariz con tan solo estar a un par de metros. Mi cuerpo se hacía peludo y mis dientes crecían junto con garras en mis manos, me sentía perder el control de mí mismo como si quisiera aparearme y correr libre por el campo. El calor en mi cuerpo con la sangre correr por todas partes en un sentimiento ansioso y asfixiante saturaba mis sentidos. Mi niñero Isogai fue el único que tuvo la delicadeza de decirme que tenía que aliviarme por mí mismo y sólo así pude tranquilizar aquella sensación. No le agradecí pero ese hombre era el único buen amigo que tenía, siempre detrás de mí para cuidarme, claro bajo las órdenes de mis padres. Aunque genuinamente se interesaba en mi bienestar y escuchaba mis problemas intentando darme consejos.

Las dificultades crecieron a partir de mi primer celo, un sinfín de mujeres a mis pies hipócritamente para ganar mi afecto. Además no bastó con sentirme asediado en la preparatoria, mis padres comenzaron a traerme citas obligadas a las cuales yo asistí, rompiendo en partes las ilusiones de esas desagradables mujeres que ponían en mi camino. Todas y cada una de ellas tan falsas como el mundo que me rodeaba, interesadas en mi apellido, en la fortuna familiar, en el aroma que me había tocado y en la capacidad de mi linaje. Sabía de hecho que los Tatsumi éramos los más poderosos, podíamos transformarnos a voluntad, no como los demás, pues muchos no tenían el suficiente poder para obtener la transformación, eran comunes hasta cierto punto.

En la universidad decidí estudiar la alquimia, de ninguna forma seguiría al negocio familiar de las cadenas de tiendas de ropa. Yo pretendí en primer lugar alejarme lo más posible de todo el mundo y esa carrera me permitía trabajar sin hacer equipo con nadie. No necesitaba hablarle a otros, sólo a los profesores y luego marcharme a casa. Me hice adicto a estudiar, entendí que la magia de los intercambios que generaba la alquimia, tenía aplicaciones distintas a las que yo estudiaba en la carrera. Ahí fue donde descubrí que existían otros mundos paralelos al nuestro coexistiendo en distintos espacios. Descubrí en los libros que para abrir un portal necesitaba la ayuda de otro poderoso alquimista para sostener la conexión mientras ingresara, sin embargo no pretendía escapar de mi mundo. ¿Qué caso tenía ir a otra parte?

Entonces de inmediato cambié de parecer cuando los escuché hablar luego de una de mis citas fallidas. Mis padres querían descendencia a como diera lugar y pretendían darme la facultad para engendrar un hijo en mi interior. Otros lo habían hecho, pues la maldita alquimia nos daba poderes para jugar con los designios de la naturaleza. Entonces comprendí que debería seguir mi propio destino alejado de ellos, no me dejarían marchar a otro país, pues ellos parecían habitar en cualquiera de ellos, por esa razón supuse que la solución radicaba en cambiar de universo.

Cuando le conté a Isogai de mis planes, se rehusó a ayudarme hasta que habló con mis padres y entendió que sus planes se extralimitaban, pretendían mandarme a citas con hombres con tal de ver si las cosas funcionaban de esa manera.

Esa noche, sin dudar me ayudó. Empaqué una mochila con cosas importantes y ambos abrimos el portal, me despedí de mi amigo Isogai y finalmente le agradecí por su ayuda todos los años de mi vida. Él era como un padre para mí. Con algunas lágrimas en los ojos me pidió que me comunicara en cuando me fuera posible para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien. Así me marché dispuesto a la aventura, a forjar mi propio destino con mis manos y mis acciones.

Al llegar al lugar me asustó mucho observar un enorme bosque que se extendía a la distancia. Me atemorizó imaginar que no habría nada en ese mundo, simplemente plantas y animales. Caminé entre los árboles algunos minutos angustiantes, mirando el cielo azul y los pájaros que revoloteaban entre las ramas, al igual que algunas ardillas y una infinidad de insectos. Mis sentidos agudos me permitían notar cualquier cosa que se moviera, pero la cosa más extraña me tenía confundido desde el inicio, ya que cuando intenté tomar mi forma animalesca para defenderme de lo que pudiera hallar en el entorno, no conseguí la transformación.

Algunos pasos más, me hicieron dar con un sendero de cemento y comprendí que la civilización se encontraba muy cerca de ese sitio. Corrí un poco con tal de toparme con las creaturas que habitaran aquél lugar y gran fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que eran idénticos a nosotros. Pero sus aromas eran vagos, ninguno poseía una esencia poderosa como las personas en el mundo de donde provenía.

Una edificación extraña, muchas personas reunidas en torno a algo que parecía una especie de ídolo y adornada con papeles brillantes. Las personas se inclinaban ahí y tocaban un cascabel, juntaban sus manos y caminaban alejándose. Parecía que pretendían conjurar algo con alquimia sin usar materiales ni figuras pintadas. Seguí mi camino bajando una enorme y larga escalera hasta llegar a una ciudad tan enorme y común como las que yo conocía en donde habité. Continué caminando a lo largo del lugar, un mar de personas en trajes que iban y venían de sus empleos seguramente, yo en realidad no tenía un plan concreto para hacer alguna cosa de mi vida. Primero que nada necesitaba alojamiento y un trabajo, algo que nunca había tenido la necesidad de realizar, pues todo me fue dado al estirar la mano. Tenía comida en la mochila ¿pero cuánto tiempo me duraría?

El sol se ocultó lentamente como solía hacerlo en mi mundo, unas horas había de diferencia de donde yo venía, ya que el ritual del portal lo habíamos hecho Isogai y yo como a eso de las diez de la noche y en este sitio por la luz parecían ser las seis. De inmediato miré en una tienda el dinero que era totalmente distinto al que yo traía en la billetera. Observé los lugares de comida, los aromas se intensificaban haciendo mi estómago gruñir, de manera que me senté en esa acera a comer mi almuerzo. Las personas me miraban extraño, ¿En realidad qué les importaba que yo pareciera un vagabundo? Era mejor no tener a dónde ir que ser un prisionero.

El frío se intensificó conforme las horas avanzaron y me sentí un poco más sólo de lo normal, tenía ganas de escuchar la sarcástica voz de Isogai decirme que debía darme una ducha y descansar para ir a la universidad. Quería escucharlo avisarme de la cena, pero no volvería a verlo y ya lo extrañaba. Mirando por el camino observé la luna creciente y sentí una sensación extraña, algo inimaginado, una fascinación distinta como si me sintiera atraído por esa brillantez que intensificaba la magia de mi cuerpo, podía sentir los poderes casi salir y permitirme hacer conjuros poderosos.

Bañado con la incipiente luz de la luna, me senté en un parque que no tenía buena luminosidad artificial y suspiré de tristeza, pensando que tengo que volver a mi mundo pues soy una persona demasiado inútil. No tenía un plan adecuado, ni tampoco dinero, ni las tarjetas de crédito servían aquí. Comencé a preguntarme qué tan malo sería eso de que mis padres cambiaran mi anatomía y me percaté que llegué a este mundo para ser una cosa sin valor. Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos tratando de pensar en alguna buena razón para existir, en una sola cosa que me hiciera pensar que valía la pena estar vivo. Las únicas cosas que me alegraban el día eran la práctica de la alquimia, el estudiar, el aprender, pero en este mundo he perdido mi oportunidad de hacerlo y si regreso a casa seré prácticamente vendido y usado.

Sujeté mis rodillas recargado bajo el árbol que me arropaba.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer? — Dije en medio de mis sollozos.

— Todo estará bien. — Escuche de inmediato una amble voz y percibí el aroma más dulce y encantador que jamás había conocido.

De inmediato alcé la vista pues tenía que ver de dónde provenía aquella hermosa voz. Lo miré bañado de la luz de la luna y observé sus ojos verdes que me miraron con ternura, una que jamás nadie me había dado. No supe que responder, un extraño sentimiento me cubrió como si quisiera o necesitara con urgencia abrazarme de ese hombre de cabellera azulada.

— Me llamo Morinaga Tetsuhiro. Pareces un poco perdido, ¿escapaste de casa verdad? ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y te invito algo de comer?

Aquella amabilidad, quizá lástima no podría aceptarlas, estaba a punto de rehusarme cuando tendió su mano hacia mí. Una mano franca, agradable y su aroma en particular me indicaba que estaba preocupado por mí. La hermosa sonrisa que me mostró, terminó por obligarme a sujetar su mano y levantarme.

— ¿Cómo te llamas chico? Yo diría que tienes unos dieciséis. Te entiendo perfectamente, a esa edad yo tenía ganas de escapar de casa, ¿pero sabes qué? Al final tuve que madurar y buscar mi propio camino sin escapar de los problemas.

No quería hablar, no tenía ánimo para responder, sólo continué escuchando esa tranquilizante voz con ese aroma relajante suyo. El hombre parecía no querer detenerse de hablar, con esa sonrisa franca y sus ojos vivaces.

— Te puedo llevar a comer a un restaurante o también podría prepararte sopa miso en casa. Tengo carne y muchos vegetales. Pero no sé si tú confiarías en mí para entrar a mi casa. Así que vamos a ese lugar a comer.

— ¿Carne? ¿Cuál carne?

— Tengo cerdo en trozos… Ya veo entonces iremos a mi casa si no te importa.

Asentí pensando en que me encanta ese tipo de carne en sopa miso. De inmediato me cubrió con su chamarra en un gesto paternal y caminamos juntos hasta un complejo de departamentos. Me invitó a entrar a un lugar bastante pequeño, al menos comparado con la enorme mansión que poseían mis padres. Una diminuta sala con un sillón, una habitación y la cocina al fondo.

— Adelante, deja tu mochila de viaje en ese lugar y toma asiento en la sala mientras preparo la cena. Puedes ver lo que tú quieras en el televisor. — Dijo entregándome el control remoto.

Deposité el control en la mesa de centro y caminé a su lado para mirar lo que hacía.

— ¿Entonces me dirás tu nombre? — Preguntó mientras sacaba los alimentos del refrigerador.

— Tatsumi Souichi.

— Muy bien Sou-chan. — Expresó como un tonto. ¡Vaya que decirme chicuelo!

— Souichi por favor, no soy un niño. Tengo dieciocho y empecé a estudiar la universidad. Soy lo suficientemente grande para casarme y formar una familia.

— Ya veo Sou-kun, yo tengo veinticinco y estoy estudiando mi doctorado en la universidad de Nagoya. La escuela me paga por ser investigador con una beca escolar, estoy a cargo de un laboratorio de agricultura. ¿Qué estudias tú?

— Yo estudio las aplicaciones de la alquimia en distintos campos.

— ¿Alquimia? Dirás Química.

— No, yo dije alquimia. El intercambio de energías para producir distintos cambios en los objetos. También hay aplicaciones no sólo para trasmutar. — Aquel amable hombre me invitaba a contarle mi historia pero me contuve al notar sus dudas, de inmediato sacó un par de zanahorias y las picaba diestramente mientras preguntó pensativo.

— ¿Dónde se estudia la alquimia? Que yo recuerde son las bases de la química como una ciencia que tenía tintes ocultistas. La creación de la piedra filosofal y trasmutación de plomo en oro. Pero se quedó olvidada una vez que la ciencia se hizo rígida y se olvidaron del ocultismo, astrología y magia, pues son cosas falsas.

— De ninguna forma, la alquimia es una ciencia activa, capaz de transformar con magia los elementos. Además la astrología ha sido demasiado acertada, mis padres se conocieron por un acto de adivinación. Se encontraron aunque pertenecían a distintos países. ¿Nunca has visto trasmutar algún objeto?

El hombre me miró extrañado, parecía incrédulo, y negó con la cabeza. Su aroma denotó desconfianza ante mis palabras, se encogió de hombros y continuó su labor. Por mi parte caminé en silencio a mi mochila y tomé mi cuaderno de apuntes junto con un gis. De inmediato dejó lo que hacía para ir a ver qué haría en el piso de su sala. Pinté los símbolos con un gesto de desaprobación suya:

— ¡Pero por qué pintas en el suelo!

— Guarda silencio y te mostraré que la alquimia es cierta. Dame esa planta seca que tienes en la entrada.

Totalmente serio y desconfiado, tomó un rosal muerto que estaba en una maceta en la entrada. Me la entregó con dudas en su rostro para saber qué haría y le pedí un vaso con agua junto con algunos de los vegetales frescos. Me los entregó remiso y coloqué algunos ingredientes extra en el círculo. Y comencé a conjurar tocando un par de extremos del círculo:

— Vuelve ahora y toma el sacrifico ofrecido a tu causa, déjanos ver tu resplandor, el verde de tu alma y cada parte de tu constitución.

La planta brilló y las cosas ofrecidas desaparecieron transformándose justo frente a nosotros. La magia de mi interior podía sentirse recorrer mis manos pero en una intensidad demasiado baja a lo que yo estaba acostumbrado, sin embargo exitosamente había logrado mi objetivo. Un diminuto rosal parecía rebosante de vida, una rosa roja estaba abriendo frente a nuestros ojos.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¡No puedo creerlo! Toda la vida pensé que eran charlatanerías y ahora resulta que la ciencia tiene cosas que aprender. ¿Puedes enseñarme? ¿Dónde aprendiste? ¿En qué escuela enseñan eso?

— Yo podría enseñarte pero no siento la magia en ti. En este mundo las personas no tienen esa esencia. Aún de dónde vengo es difícil tener una cantidad de magia como la mía.

— ¡Vaya! Si no lo veo con mis ojos, no creería tus palabras. Pero háblame de tu mundo, ¿de dónde vienes? Que tal me cuentas mientras sigo con la cena o no podremos comer.

Se levantó y nuevamente me ofreció su mano para marchar juntos a la cocina, ahí sentí la necesidad de contarle todo, aunque me decidí a sólo decirle de dónde provengo:

— Vengo de un universo distinto al tuyo. Ahí los humanos tenemos cosas distintas, podemos transformarnos durante los ciclos de celo. Pero mi familia puede hacerlo a voluntad, pues todo depende de la magia y mi linaje es el más poderoso que existe en donde provengo. Aunque al llegar a este lugar no he podido cambiar y la magia ha menguado. Pensé que había desaparecido hasta que miré la luna y me llenó con esa sensación de poder. He estudiado muy poco de la luna pero es un punto crucial en rituales de poder, quizá es una conexión con mi universo y por eso me devuelve mi poder.

— Ya veo mi pequeño sempai, quiero aprender aunque no posea magia. Me gusta la sabiduría, mucho más aquella que devuelve la vida a una preciosa planta.

— No le devolvió la vida. Intercambiamos la vida de tus vegetales por la del rosal. Además utilicé mucha magia. La alquimia no es ningún juego, hay reglas que no se pueden romper. Los tabúes son cosas imperdonables para aquel que intente realizarlas y es simple de entender cuáles son. Por ejemplo son cosas que requieren un sacrificio humano o animal, como devolverle la vida a una persona es terrible, pues para lograrlo se debería sacrificar la vida de muchas personas en el proceso.

— De verdad que eres un chico muy listo pequeño sempai. Hagamos un trato, yo te enseñaré mi ciencia y tú enséñame los alcances de la tuya.

— ¿Qué puedes saber que yo necesite? Yo estudiaba la alquimia con especialidad en botánica, aunque conozco algunas otras, pues me encantaba estudiar.

— Pues como te dije estoy en un laboratorio de agricultura y hay cosas que seguro son muy distintas a las que tú conoces. He requerido un asistente pero no me había atrevido a pedir alguno. Así que si fuera posible meterte en mi universidad yo me encargaría de enseñarte lo que no sepas.

— Primero tendré que ver si me resulta interesante lo que ustedes estudian. Si su ciencia no tiene magia ¿cómo pueden avanzar en las investigaciones?

— Ese es el punto. La comida tiene que hervir mientras vamos a que te muestre uno de mis libros.

El hombre parecía ser muy inteligente, en este mundo se las arreglaban sin magia y podían hacer tantas cosas. De manera que tenía que aprender su ciencia y ser su asistente era la mejor forma. El problema es que mis papeles decían que tenía la preparatoria en un colegio alquimista.

Luego de la cena los escaneo y se los mandó a un amigo suyo, pidiendo de favor que hiciera unos con la preparatoria de Nagoya. Un secreto que tendríamos juntos.

— Es algo tarde pequeño sempai, creo que debería quedarse. Seguro viene de su mundo escapando de sus padres, un día le contaré mi historia y sabrá que no es bueno escapar. Aunque por ahora quiero que se quede hasta aprender de usted. Tengo una colchoneta que puede usar para dormir y no sé si en su maleta tenga un pijama o puedo prestarle alguno. Será mi invitado hasta que decida volver a casa, sólo si así lo desea.

No tenía opciones. Un hombre amable me ofrecía quedarme y su oferta era totalmente desinteresada, sin intenciones de lastimarme, asimismo podía percibir su aura bondadosa, con ese aroma tan dulce que decía de su buen carácter. Entonces respondí:

— Sólo porque insistes. Además será conveniente para ambos, así te podré enseñar.

— Correcto sempai. Le mostraré el departamento y todo cuanto tengo lo pongo a su disposición. Mañana mismo iremos a mi laboratorio a trabajar, ya son vacaciones pero yo no he terminado algunas cosas. También si mi amigo los consigue, iremos por los papeles que requiere para ser admitido en la universidad y volverse mi asistente. Así le darán una beca escolar y podrá tener dinero para lo que necesite.

— ¿Entonces me pagarán por estudiar? Este mundo es tan fácil, las personas son amables. De donde vengo, todo se trata de poder y dinero. Nada es gratis. Pero usted tiene esa vibra de bondad, no podría asegurarlo totalmente; aunque podemos comprobarlo con un simple ritual de la verdad.

— Justo eso necesito decirle mi pequeño sempai. Sobre la magia y el poder que usted posee, no debe decirlo abiertamente. Las personas no son amables, pocos son de fiar, podrían llevárselo y usarlo como rata de laboratorio si descubren sus habilidades. ¿Así que podríamos mantener la alquimia y todo lo referente a su mundo en secreto? Me someteré a su ritual de la verdad si es necesario.

— No hay problema señor, le creo. Lo sé por su aroma, me habla sobre sus emociones y puedo sentir su preocupación. No siento ambición, ni avaricia.

— Por favor no me digas señor. Soy Morinaga Tetsuhiro y puedes decirme Tetsuhiro.

Al dormirnos en su habitación escuché su respiración tranquila y me concentré en los acompasados y relajados latidos de su corazón. ¿Cómo podía existir alguien tan bondadoso con un completo extraño?

Muy temprano el aroma de su comida me hacía despertar animado, al parecer es un excelente cocinero, por lo que luego de desayunar partimos a su laboratorio, mientras me hizo un sinfín de preguntas sobre mi mundo y la alquimia, parecía lleno de entusiasmo ante los conocimientos. Yo también tenía dudas, pero no quería sentirme un inútil, siempre he sabido ser autodidacta y humillar a los profesores con mi sabiduría. Así que le pedí algunos libros y me dijo que me los prestaría en su departamento, ya que en su laboratorio únicamente tenía los de su doctorado.

Pasamos un día increíble compartiendo conocimientos, luego me llevó a comprar los comestibles y nuevamente a su casa. Su apartamento, ya no me parecía tan diminuto, sino era acogedor, tan lleno de él y del amor por sus semejantes que casi parecía contagioso. Por primera vez participé de ayudarlo con la preparación de la comida. No era tan complicado como lucía, simplemente tuve que tener paciencia al picar en trozos las cosas.

Sentí tan extraño cuando su mano sujetó la mía mientras colocó el cuchillo para enseñarme a picar, que me aparté bruscamente e hice que se cortara el dedo. Me sentí avergonzado, así que intenté curarlo con alquimia, pero no resultó, definitivamente había algo en la luna que me daba poder.

— Disculpe señor, deberá esperar a que la luna salga y así podré curar su herida.

Sonriente me respondió:

— Soy Morinaga Tetsuhiro y no es un problema, eso suele pasar. Así que me haré una curación de este mundo, que tardará en sanar pero estaré bien. Descuida.

Esa sonrisa sin duda tenía algo extraño, parecía tener poder sobre mí, pues casi percibí la magia recorrer con fuego por mi cuerpo. Me sentí desnudo con ese par de ojos verdes mirando, no podía decir una sola mentira cuando intentó pedirme ayudarle en el aseo, de manera que accedí de mala gana, sobre todo por su dedo lastimado. ¡Es un chantajista miserable!

El caer de la noche se hizo agua en nuestro tiempo, reparé su dedo y continuamos estudiando uno los libros del otro. La noche nos trajo la madrugada hasta que nos fuimos a descansar rendidos.

Abrí mis ojos con esa intensa luz solar que entraba por la ventana. Escuché un par de risas en la cocina, así que me levanté para mirar con enfado a un tipo que tonteaba con mi profesor Morinaga. Un gruñido salió de mi garganta, tenía ganas de transformarme y atacarlo hasta lesionarlo. Entonces ambos me miraron:

— Ya veo que te has levantado, mi pequeño sempai. Hiroto ha venido de visita y nos trajo los papeles. Él tiene contactos bastante especiales, no es bueno hacer estas cosas, pero tú ya has estudiado la preparatoria, así que no es mentira.

— Veo que tienes muy buen gusto, aunque es un crimen salir con un chico tan joven Angel-kun. — respondió el tipo desagradable.

— No Hiroto, sólo somos un par de amigos. Sempai es como el hermanito que siempre quise tener.

— ¡Además somos hombres! Los chicos no deben salir uno con otro, no es algo natural. — Cómo podían pensar en cosas tan sucias como las que mis padres querían hacerme.

— No te enfades pequeño sempai, yo jamás haría nada que te molestara.

Respiré con profundidad ante esa forma tan inquieta de verme y en silencio tomé un par de panecillos de la mesa para comerlos en la habitación. No tenía intenciones de departir con aquel tipo. No me agradaba verlo tan cerca de Morinaga.

Cuando terminé mis panes, el tipo seguía platicando con Morinaga por lo que salí a interrumpirlos:

— Morinaga a qué hora piensas que iremos al laboratorio. ¿No crees que si te apresuraras terminarías más pronto todo?

— Por supuesto sempai. Pero primero debe desayunar apropiadamente para poder tener energía. Tome asiento que aquí están sus alimentos.

Me sirvió algunas cosas y se sentó en la sala a seguir hablando con el tipo de voz molesta. Ese aroma suyo parecía ser tan distinto al de mi profesor Morinaga, que de cierta forma infectaba nuestro ambiente. Liberé mis feromonas territoriales para que se largara pero no conseguí que ninguno de ellos percibiera algo distinto.

Sin embargo algo curioso ocurrió.

— Hiroto tengo algo de calor así que creo que nos vemos otro día.

Morinaga se levantó caminando extraño y de inmediato percibí una mirada suya muy rara, su aroma se transformó en atrayente y tuve que dejar de liberar aquellas feromonas pues me sonrojé con ese aroma de excitación que me propinó mi sensei. El tipo molesto se burlaba de Morinaga pero afortunadamente se marchó en ese momento.

Mi sensei se metió al baño y desde afuera percibí a pesar de los aromas del jabón de baño, la excitación de su cuerpo. Un olor intenso, tan sensual, tan cargado de pasión que me quería dejar llevar. Creo que los humanos son sensibles ante las feromonas nuestras, por lo que abrí las ventanas y ventilé el lugar antes de que saliera de la ducha.

Los subsecuentes días nos dedicamos de lleno a estudiar, es tan satisfactorio aquello que me siento por primera vez tan libre, tan ansioso de vivir y conocer las cosas que este mundo tiene para mí. Sólo me falta ser autosuficiente y eso lo conseguiré si me admiten en la escuela.

El ciclo escolar empezó y afortunadamente fui admitido en la escuela, me hicieron un examen que acredité fácilmente. Entonces metió mi solicitud para volverme ayudante del laboratorio. Su superior, el profesor Fukushima accedió cuando el habló bien de mí. Es tan extraño tener una persona que confía en ti y habla de tus virtudes.

De cuando en cuando lo sorprendí observando mi rostro:

— ¿Por qué me ves así Morinaga?

— No es nada, fue un error. Sólo me agradas mucho mi pequeño sempai.

De alguna manera esa mirada tenía algo más que lo que decía, podía percibir su aroma llenar mi cuerpo con sensaciones cálidas. Y me forzaba a liberar mis feromonas que controlé a base de enfocarme en las tareas de la ciencia, no iba a afectarlo a él o a otras personas. El control era algo importante que me habían enseñado. Entonces recordé que mi ciclo de celo se había detenido pues no me ocurrió nada raro la semana pasada que me tocaba sentir esa sensación desagradable. Aunque quizá ocurrió por la falta de magia y que los aromas del lugar no son para nada llamativos, son bastante leves y perceptibles sólo cuando yo quiero.

La luna estaba cada vez dándome más poder conforme los días pasaron, puesto que se hacía cada vez más notoria y redonda, seguramente el día de hoy se hará llena y podré mandar un mensaje a Isogai, con tal de agradecerle cambiar mi destino.

La luna a media tarde se podía ver totalmente llena y circular, la magia irradiaba en mi cuerpo como si fuera de noche, sin duda podré contactar con mi mundo por la noche, sé que mi amigo Isogai le alegrará que estoy a gusto en este mundo.

Mientras más avanzó el día comencé a sentirme extraño, como si la magia se saliera de control; escuché con más intensidad los latidos de las personas en mi clase y escapé al laboratorio con Morinaga. El problema surgió cuando comencé a sentir fuera de control mis emociones, tenía ganas de arrojarme a los brazos de mi profesor Morinaga y morderlo. El calor y esa ansiedad me indicaron evidentemente que mi ciclo de celo estaba demasiado cerca. Respiré profundamente para calmarme, desabotoné mi camisa y me puse un hielo en el cuello advirtiendo esa mirada sensual en los ojos verdes que me vieron pasando saliva con prisa y regresando a los experimentos, por lo que supongo mis feromonas están un poco libres para causarle esas emociones a él. Enfoqué mi cuerpo, ya que había aprendido a controlar mi celo desde la pubertad, sólo requería masturbarme un par de veces y luego todo se haría tranquilo.

Cuando dieron las cinco de la tarde corrí al baño, no soporté ese aroma de mi superior y con unas cuantas sacudidas me corrí relajándome finalmente. Todo estaría bien, por supuesto que tendría que conocer mi cuerpo y sus reacciones, sólo debía controlarme y la transformación no se mostraría. Nuevamente me sentí ansioso a la media hora, comprendí que mientras más tiempo pasara al acercarse la noche, la luna me crearía el influjo capaz de hacer inminente mi transformación:

— Morinaga, ¿podríamos irnos a casa temprano? No me siento bien.

— Por supuesto pequeño sempai, ahora que lo mencionas creo que también estoy algo extraño, supongo que me dará un resfriado.

— Entonces vámonos ya por favor.

Guardamos las cosas en los refrigeradores y caminamos a casa. La luna estaba brillando cada vez más y su luz me turbaba por completo, sentí que podría darme otra erección y me enfoqué en un millón de cosas. En los problemas con mis padres y esas horas de soledad con tal de evadir la magia que me forzaba el ciclo de celo.

Una vez entramos a casa, respiré con tranquilidad y entré al sanitario a darme alivio una vez más. Me descubrí pensando en él, en Morinaga imaginando que su aroma dulce y pacífico se intensificaba tornándose sensual como si el pudiera tener un ciclo de celo; aunque me regañé a mí mismo de pensar en aquello, somos dos hombres y él no es una creatura mágica como yo. Abrí la ventana del baño con tal de ventilar las feromonas que liberé y me di una urgente ducha fría. Salí mucho más relajado y el olor de la cena me hizo evadir nuevamente el calor de mi cuerpo, normalmente controlaba el celo con tres orgasmos, seguro uno más y estaría tranquilo como en cualquier día.

Al terminar de cenar, prendí el televisor cuando Morinaga se metió a ducharse. Fue cuando yo volví a notar esa ansiedad loca, se hacía más fuerte conforme los minutos pasaron, incluso sentí la urgente necesidad de liberarme en la habitación o ahí mismo en el sillón, ya no podía esperar a que él saliera del baño. Sin embargo mi juicio me impidió hacer cualquier cosa, a razón de que si lo hacía en cualquiera de esos lugares me arriesgaba a ser descubierto, no podría controlar la transformación cuando tuviera un orgasmo en este estado. Comencé a sentirme más caliente, tenía que transformarme, sentía esa opresión en mi pecho de contener la urgencia. Imaginé lo que ocurriría si Morinaga me ve como un animal, toda esa ternura se esfumaría, no me miraría igual y pensaría que soy horrendo, que soy un animal o una bestia espantosa.

Me acurruqué en el sillón y ni siquiera el sonido de la televisión podía hacerme pensar en otra cosa. Temblé con agitación, ya no habría marcha atrás cuando dejara salir esa bestia en mí. Tenía miedo, mis latidos no me permitían pensar en algo que no fuera correrme y liberar la magia en la transformación.

— ¿Pequeño sempai estás bien? — Preguntó Morinaga tocando mi frente y su aroma parecía impregnado con angustia. — ¡Estás ardiendo en fiebre!

— Aléjate de mí, por favor no sabes lo que haces al acercarte.

Mis feromonas de apareamiento salieron, no pude evitar que se liberaran, era eso o transformarme.

Su rostro tan cerca del mío mirando con preocupación me hizo tener ganas de besarlo. Se sonrojó de inmediato, parecía leer mi mente y mis deseos, ya que se alejó y miró al piso.

— Tengo que traerte una pastilla para la fiebre.

Me levanté al instante y sujeté su muñeca entre mis manos.

— No te vayas. — Dije en un casi gruñido.

— ¿Tú estás haciendo esto verdad? — Expresó sin mirarme, no había volteado su cuerpo, pero yo escuché su palpitar acelerado y percibí el olor de su cuerpo excitado.

— Yo quiero… yo necesito… eres tu…

— Tú eres un chico, no puedo aprovecharme de ti. Además eres como mi hermanito pequeño.

Me enfadaron esas palabras, yo era un hombre, no tenía derecho a rechazarme. Lo empujé contra la pared y lo recliné sujetando sus manos con fuerza gritando:

— ¡Yo no soy tu hermano! ¿No sientes esto? ¡Maldita sea!

Me restregué contra su cuerpo y olí su cuello escuchando un gemido de su boca.

— ¡Basta Souichi! No sabes nada de mí, no quiero tomar tu inocencia.

Mi nombre en sus labios sonó tan seductor, de inmediato miré sus ojos. Un poco más alto que yo y estaba tan excitado. Liberé sus manos por esa mirada salvaje que poseía. Al sentirse libre de inmediato me besó, y ya no podía dar marcha atrás, necesitaba con urgencia correrme. Su cuerpo poseía el compás de la melodía que yo ansiaba escuchar. Su boca metiendo su lengua con pasión me quemaba como el fuego, no tenía miedo de entregarme, el parecía un animal salvaje como yo, pues me sujetó de la espalda y metió su lengua una y otra vez rítmicamente mientras sus manos rozaron mi anatomía. Primero pasaron por mis tetillas y yo comencé a gemir como un loco. Se liberó de mi boca y casi temblando de pasión me preguntó:

— ¿Estás seguro de esto?

Con la fuerza de mis manos rompí su camisa arrancando los botones, le causé unas marcas rojas sobre los hombros y así lo hice perder el control. Volvió a los besos y me arrastró a la habitación.

Me centré en controlar la transformación, si algo haríamos no iba a permitir que viera al animal que vivía en mi interior, seguro me tendría miedo. No iba a permitir que esa dulzura suya se perdiera por culpa de mi descuido. Retiró mi ropa mostrado cada parte de mi piel en algunos hábiles movimientos.

Colocó mi cuerpo sobre la cama bañándome con besos, mientras más acarició cada zona de mi cuerpo, sentía la sensibilidad aumentar con el fuego de mi interior. Se hacía pesado el aire, tenía que dejar salir a la bestia pero no permitiría a mi cuerpo controlarme.

Se tornó tan difícil cuando usando su boca acarició mi pene metiéndolo hasta el fondo de su garganta, no podía correrme conteniendo la transformación y la locura ardía en mis venas bombeando apresuradamente con sus manos acariciando mi cuerpo. Utilizando mis dedos rasguñé a las sábanas con las garras que salieron sin que pudiera impedirlo, de inmediato un dedo suyo con algún extraño líquido resbaloso entró en esa zona bajo mis testículos haciendo que la incomodidad me evitara transformarme:

— ¿Qué haces? Eso es extraño.

— Relájate sempai, ya verás que se sentirá bien, no te voy a lastimar lo prometo.

Sus palabras confiadas y sinceras me convencieron de relajarme un poco, pero en un instante dos de sus dedos tocaron algo que me enloqueció definitivamente.

— Ahh… ¿Es aquí verdad? — Dijo en una voz sensual.

Se hizo incontenible, quería correrme mientras tocaba ahí, pero la transformación se liberaría si me permitía perder el juicio.

— Déjate llevar sempai, no te preocupes.

Entonces su boca volvió a meter mi miembro y no pude más, liberé mi esencia y la transformación salió mientras aullé rasguñando las sábanas corriéndome tan intensamente que me perdí a mi mismo. No me importó nada, sólo esa lengua seductora succionando y sus dedos hábiles intensificando mi placer.

Tuve miedo una vez que recobré la cordura, ya no podía volver a la normalidad y me miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

— ¡No me veas! ¡Soy horrendo!

— ¿Esto era lo que ocultabas? No te preocupes, no me importa que puedas transformarte. De hecho sigues siendo lindo y te deseo. Quiero más de ti.

— Quien puede estar cerca de una cosa como yo. ¡No me mientas! Que estoy tan saturado y así no puedo leer tu corazón. Mejor déjame marcharme.

— No lo has entendido pequeño sempai, yo estoy enamorado de ti. Aquella noche que te vi tan frágil me enamoré de ti, aunque intenté negarlo, pues eres muy pequeño e indefenso. No podría quitarte la inocencia un tipo sucio como yo que ha pasado por tantas cosas y conocido demasiadas camas.

Acarició mi rostro y pasó su mano por mi pelaje dando un pequeño beso en mis labios de los que sobresalían un par de colmillos. Tranquilicé mis sentidos un instante y escuché sus latidos, olí su esencia que no parecía asustado. Se había hecho mucho más dulce, más amoroso.

Se separó de mí y se alejó intentado controlar su excitación que todavía se alzaba entre sus pantalones. Pero lo detuve, jalé su cuerpo hasta que volvió a besarme, desabrochó sus pantalones sin dejar de meter su lengua en mi boca y se separó para quitárselos. Se volvió a subir elevando mis piernas y en mi oído dijo con tranquilidad:

— Debes relajarte, no te dolerá si respiras lentamente.

Mi cuerpo continuaba con la erección que no había bajado a pesar del orgasmo y de pronto lo sentí una punzada lenta que dolía un poco. Sus besos se hicieron apasionados, podía sentir que mis colmillos cortaban un poco su lengua por el sabor a sangre pero no se detuvo y entró con calma resoplando sobre mi rostro. Entró totalmente y sus ojos que se habían cerrado conteniendo su orgasmo se abrieron para darme la ternura de su amor.

Los movimientos de su cadera comenzaron sin que me percatara de ello hasta que tocó esa parte dentro de mí que me enloqueció, no parecía hacerlo adecuadamente, yo necesitaba más velocidad en aquello y más presión, quería correrme otra vez, sabía que podía llegar mucho más lejos esta sensación de placer, por lo que lo puse debajo de mí sin separar nuestra unión. Me moví aprisa, agité mis caderas haciendo que él se retorciera abajo de mí, gemíamos una y otra vez.

— Oh sempai, ya no puedo contenerme más… ¡ah! ¡ah! ¡ah!

Gritó una y otra vez mientras hice violentos los movimientos. Me agaché rasguñando sus hombros e irresistiblemente mientras el orgasmo se apoderó de mí lo mordí en el cuello probando su sangre. Agitó con su mano pues notó que yo no cesaba en la eyaculación y la glándula en la base de mi pene creció mientras siguió agitando a pesar de mis colmillos en su cuello. Su erección en mi interior parecía recomponerse y se agitaba su pecho en respiraciones cortas mientras yo volví a moverme algunos minutos. Lo liberé de mi mordida y observé un par de lágrimas en sus ojos ávidos de goce, parecía en un trance que empañaba sus sentidos.

— ¡Te amo! — Gimió cuando se volvió a correr en mi interior y yo logré tranquilizar esa sensación finalmente.

Caí rendido sobre él y me giré a su lado. Abrió su brazo aguardando por mi cabeza que se acurrucó siendo abrazado. No entendí en que momento me perdí en nuestro aroma, en esa sensación de suavidad de su piel, en los leves besos que me repartió en los labios y la mejilla mientras me sentí protegido como jamás había estado. Sus palabras se perdieron entre mis sueños:

— Esto debe ser un sueño sempai. Te amo tanto que no sé porque soy tan afortunado por haberte encontrado…

.

.

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Nos vemos mañana en un one shoot dedicatoria de otra trama distinta.**


	2. Cadenas de amor

**.**

 **Capítulo 2 Cadenas de amor.**

Al crecer, normalmente te cuentan la historia del príncipe azul que se enamora de una princesa, pero la realidad es muy distinta cuando uno mismo es un príncipe en busca de otro príncipe y lo más malo de ello es que las cosas son duras cuando descubres que no puedes contar con que el amor llegue a ti pues puede ser un engaño de los sentidos. Eso pensé casi toda mi vida, sin embargo a mis veinticinco años, siendo ya un investigador de la universidad de Nagoya, dirigiendo un laboratorio, por casualidad, esa fría noche me encontré con un chico en la calle recargado sobre un árbol en el suelo. Llevaba una pesada mochila y vestía ropa que demostraba su estatus, un jovencito que escapó de su hogar, seguramente por alguna causa similar a la mía. Y simplemente así, mi corazón latió e una forma extraña, algo que jamás sentí en toda mi vida, ese par de ojos miel que brillaban con la luna en plateado como su cabellera rubia y larga. Parecía ser tan joven que me atemorizó sentir aquello. No quería dejarlo ahí en la calle llorando, tenía que explicarle que era mejor volver a casa y sólo escucharía si ponía de mi parte. Por esa razón lo invité a cenar y sin notarlo él confió en mi como para venir a casa.

Me sentí feliz de poder ayudarlo, y al llegar pensé que sería como cualquier otro chiquillo que vería el televisor, a pesar de ello se levantó a mirarme cocinar, gracias a eso pude escuchar su voz nuevamente, tan firme como su rostro serio que no iba con su corta edad que afortunadamente era dieciocho. Pero la cosa más asombrosa que pude ver en toda mi vida, ocurrió frente a mis ojos, la alquimia era real. Tan real que había traído de la muerte a mi rosal. Fue ahí que me sentí profundamente encantado con ese joven tan inquieto, que decidió enseñarme lo que sabía y que le enseñara yo mi ciencia.

A causa de que él pertenecía a un mundo distinto, tuve que pedirle a Hiroto que falsificara su certificado de bachillerato, con tal de hacerlo mi asistente en la universidad. Aunque no dudé un segundo que él pudiera adquirir fácilmente los conocimientos que le hacían falta, pues al leer uno de mis libros parecía tan ávido de aprender. Más tarde le ofrecí mi casa para que permaneciera hasta que quisiera volver a la suya y no pude evitar preguntarme sobre aquello que lo habría hecho escapar de su familia a un mundo desconocido.

Demasiado confiado, me preocupó qué sería de él, si algún tipo sucio se hubiera aprovechado de su inocencia, ya que quedarse con un desconocido, implicaba que pudiera ocurrirle algo. Me alegró mucho más saber que conmigo estaría completamente a salvo pues yo cuidaría que nadie se atreviera a lastimarlo.

El siguiente día, conocí tantas cosas sobre su persona y resultó ser tan interesante, más listo que cualquiera que yo conociera. Tan joven y hermoso, su cabello, su figura, algo que evadí, a razón de que jamás me atrevería a profanar su virtud. Alguien como él que rebosaba en perfección, no debería ser mancillado por un sucio tipo como yo, alguien que había estado con muchos otros.

Cuando tenía su edad, solía jugar por ahí con aventuras de una noche, que me dejaron un vacío tremendo, que detuve finalmente al olvidarme de que yo poseía un cuerpo deseoso de placeres y que no tenía un corazón para compartir. Las sonrisas coquetas dejaron de importarme, porque si mi palpitar estaba marchito, no quería volver a probar el desamor de salir de una cama sin recibir ese afecto tan encantador que podía dibujarse como corazones rosados en las novelas.

Por la noche, mi fascinación con el pequeño sempai creció cuando noté su sonrojo por sólo ayudarlo a picar las verduras, y gracias a una cortada que él me hizo al asustarse de mi gesto, pude hacerlo cooperar en el aseo. Y mucho más tarde, cuando la luna en lo alto alumbraba, me aterrorizó que usara magia conmigo, aunque confié tal como él lo hizo conmigo y mi dedo quedó completamente curado.

Así que leímos cada cual, las cosas del otro y su alquimia tenía tantas cosas interesantes que sólo alguien con magia real podría hacer, que yo quedé fascinado deseando tener un poco de su poder.

Muy temprano, el jovencito dormía plácidamente en su colchoneta, cuando me levanté y mi celular tenía un mensaje de Hiroto, que tenía listo mi certificado falso y pasaría en media hora a mi departamento. Preparé el desayuno y lo invité, no quise despertar a mi huésped, aunque le expliqué a mi amigo que ese jovencito era alguien a quien yo ayudaba en una mala temporada.

Una vez habíamos desayunado, Hiroto me narraba algunas de sus locas historias de conquistas y justo así apareció él. Por alguna loca razón lo sentí tenso, casi parecía escucharse un gruñido mientras se quedó parado frente a nosotros.

De pronto aclaró mis dudas y mis deseos absurdos con su persona se desvanecieron, cuando dijo que las relaciones de dos hombres eran antinaturales. El chico era un adolescente normal que debía desaparecer de mis ideas raras. Aunque lo más curioso fue mirarlo esconderse en la habitación, no parecía muy amistoso con Hiroto, siendo que la noche pasada él había llegado a mi hogar sin conocerme.

Al poco rato salió, seguramente porque moría de hambre y sólo había comido dos panes, por lo que le serví el desayuno y volví al sofá con mi amigo. De pronto entre nuestra charla ese aroma, ese dulzor picante que invadió mi nariz suavemente, como incitando completamente cada fibra. Una dura erección creció entre mis pantalones vertiginosamente, intenté evadir la sensación burbujeante pero se asentó completamente haciendo temblar mi cuerpo excitado. Tenía que correrme, tocarme, sólo eso pensé mientras sudaba. De modo que me excusé con Hiroto y al levantarme observé sus ojos miel que causaron el más sucio pensamiento en mis ideas.

— Angel-kun, mis historias te han puesto caliente. Veo que desde que te volviste monje, has descuidado tus necesidades. Ya sabes que cuando quieras yo puedo ayudarte.

— Lo tomaré en cuenta, sólo recuerda que yo espero más cosas que las que tu ofreces.

— Pero tu cuerpo piensa distinto. — Expresó riendo Hiroto y burlándose de mi problema demasiado notorio.

Al cerrar la puerta tenía una urgencia demasiado insistente, algo que en toda mi vida había sentido, excepto quizá cuando era un adolescente y no conocía lo que era un orgasmo, justo como esa primera vez que la ansiedad te obliga a tocar esas partes sensibles para buscar un alivio.

Entré a prisa al sanitario, y tocarme mientras la regadera entibiaba el agua fue presuroso, no podía más que dejarme llevar a un orgasmo tan ardiente que requerí un poco de agua fría para traerme de vuelta. Afortunadamente al salir no sentí nuevamente ese calor, ni volví a sentirlo los subsecuentes días.

A pesar de llevarle siete años, ese jovencito me causaba sensaciones raras, debía ser en todo caso una ternura paternal de alguien que no podrá ser padre. Sus sonrojos me hacían sentir poderoso, quizá como alguien que es admirado, así que me centré en aquello a pesar de que su dulce aroma cautivaba mi nariz, poseía una especie de esencia que se sentía completamente agradable y me causaba sentimientos de felicidad. ¿Cómo era posible sentirme feliz de oler alguna fragancia? En un principio supuse que era su perfume, pero no portaba ninguno al salir de la ducha y yo sentía esa fragancia impregnada en todas partes, en sus ropas, en las sábanas, en sus manos y me invitaba a imaginar lamerlo para probarla. Sin duda era un sucio al pensar aquello, así que me convencí de que debía verlo como a un hijo y cuidar de él que era frágil como yo lo fui alguna vez.

Cada día logré verlo aprender a prisa, lo que requería para entrar a la universidad y por supuesto que su empeño había rendido frutos. Cuando lo aceptaron, yo moví mis influencias para ponerlo a mi cargo aunque fuera de nuevo ingreso.

Esa primera semana como mi asistente, noté algo extraño en él, sus ojos miel brillaban como la vez que lo conocí, en un plateado tan atrayente que quería verlo de cerca para constatar si era posible que mi imaginación jugara con mi cabeza.

Nuevamente ese aroma tan suyo podía hacer que yo deseara con desesperación probar sus labios, parecía dictarme cosas con tan sólo sentir tan intensamente en mi nariz aquello, tal como si pudiera ser tocado por él.

Mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho cuando le vi pasar hielo a la altura de su cuello, esa gota de agua que bajaba por su pecho tenía muchas ganas de lamerla. En realidad había empezado a fantasear despierto con lamerlo completo, a pesar de eso me enfoqué en mis experimentos. ¡Cómo me atrevía a fantasear con un chiquillo! Estaba casi seguro que se debía a los días de no poder darme alivio adecuadamente por tener hospedado a ese jovencito. Debía reducirle la edad en mi cabeza para verlo como a mi niño, en vez de seguir mirando su cuerpo como el del hombre que era.

Ninguno de mis intentos pudieron calmarme, era él, me atraía y sin duda debería buscar tener citas, tal cual Hiroto sugería, en vez de querer pervertir a mi pupilo.

Mientras la tarde se hacía de colores en el cielo, me sentí extraño, cada vez más excitado, pensando en cosas sucias que distraje hasta que pequeño sempai, me exhortó a tomarnos el resto de la noche para descansar.

El aire fresco de la calle me tranquilizó, quizá sólo se debía a que mi imaginación solía ser muy activa cuando leía cosas eróticas. De modo que al llegar, preparé la cena, y todo estaba más que tranquilo nuevamente, aunque su aroma todavía podía hacerme sentir un tanto nervioso. Por ese motivo decidí ducharme y me hacía demasiada falta una ducha fría con un orgasmo sin que pudiera escucharme, con el correr del agua para que los sonidos raros no salieran.

No entendí cómo, pero unas cuantas sacudidas me habían hecho venir tan pronto que me recosté en la tina un poco hasta relajarme por completo. Sonriente y tranquilo salí de la ducha. Entonces lo vi en el sofá, respiraba acelerado, jadeaba y no se veía bien. No pensé dos veces y toqué su frente que ardía en fiebre. Justo así su aroma se intensificó demasiado, era como respirar de cerca una de esas varas de incienso pero su fragancia produjo una erección en mi cuerpo. Por supuesto era él quien hacía eso conmigo. ¿Sería un efecto de la alquimia? Cuando sujetó mi mano para que no me fuera por la pastilla para su fiebre, lo pregunté directamente:

— ¿Tú estás haciendo esto verdad?

Y su respuesta sugirió eso que anhelaba desesperadamente. Pero yo era un adulto, no iba a dejar que mis instintos me permitieran perder la razón, alguien indefenso podría sentirse atraído sólo porque yo tenía la edad a mi favor.

Di un par de pasos y me apresó contra la pared con una fuerza sobre humana, castigadora, que me impidió pensar. Su cuerpo suavemente se restregó contra el mío y su erección era enorme, dura como la mía, su nariz, su aliento en mi cuello mientras estaba atrapado contra el muro, me pusieron a temblar de placer. No obstante la razón de mi cabeza gritó para que se detuviera:

— ¡Basta Souichi! No sabes nada de mí, no quiero tomar tu inocencia.

Una vez me soltó, mirarme en sus ojos lo hizo irresistible, su boca, su piel que sudaba y que sacaba a cada momento esa fragancia que me relajaba y a la vez suplicaba por que hiciera de él goce y placer. No pude más contra los designios que bombearon en mi cuerpo, pero al besarlo todo se volvió distinto, mi corazón sentía esa tibieza, esa ternura, que me atemorizó robarla de su inexperiencia. Sin embargo estaba completamente embriagado de él, ido, sin permitirme pensar, sólo esperé por su consentimiento que llegó con sus manos que rompieron mi camisa. El ardor en mi piel me prendió más pues lo llevé a prisa tomando su mano hasta mi cama.

No quise un segundo pensarlo más, sus labios parecían embobarme, su cuerpo, su sabor, todo él pedía ser seducido por mis caricias. Sin embargo un dejo de preocupación parecía detenerlo, y yo quería encargarme de liberarlo como él hacía con su magia sobre mí.

Desnudarlo fue la cosa más maravillosa, su blanca piel, que lamí, al tiempo que su camiseta subió lo hizo verme salvaje, él llevaba dentro, ese animal salvaje que anhelaba percibir, quería que me mordiera, que arañara mi piel y lamiera las heridas. Jamás fui masoquista en la cama, no obstante, con Souichi me sentía poseído por su esencia magnífica. Sus ojos se cerraron quizá de vergüenza mientras retiré sus pantalones y ropa interior. Lo besé, una y otra vez, con tal de denotar que no tenía nada de malo el sentir ese suave regodeo. Necesitaba saberme un poco correspondido pues mis sentimientos burbujeaban en dulzura. No se trataba de posesionarlo, quería su amor, quería escuchar que podía adorarme de la misma manera en que yo amaba sus ojos, sus acciones, palabras y sus gestos.

Así que yo le hacía el amor, con cada beso, con el toque de mi lengua, y suspiraba con tantas ganas de decirle amor, de confesar mi pasión que ardía como su piel. No entendía por qué me resultaba tan urgente darle todo, el entregarme de lleno pero sabía dentro, muy dentro de mí, que había una pasión impensada, algo que nos unía a través de los universos y que por eso me sentía flotar entre cada beso y cada toque.

Metí a mi boca su pene que saltó segundos atrás con mis manos que lo tocaron, con mis labios en su oreja y mi lengua por su abdomen. Pero con cada succión, Souichi se contenía desesperado, arqueaba la espalda sin dejarse llevar. Así que forcé las cosas, metí un dedo con lubricante despacio con las lamidas y cada uno de mis chupeteos me hacían probar su presemen que salía sin que se corriera. Inserté dos dedos y finalmente encontré su próstata, eso lo hizo mirarme, su rostro no podía con tal placer, parecía hacerse plateado su mirar y sus cabellos se liberaron haciéndose plateados también. Su vientre tenía pelo por todas partes y unas garras rasguñaban las sábanas mientras sentí el calor de su esperma derramarse en mi boca. Era dulce, un poco picante como la canela, era como probar ese aroma enloquecedor y sus gemidos fuertes, casi como un aullido.

Él se veía tan adorable, respirando profuso, con la dureza que no bajó ni un poco, con unas orejas de lobo, con su mirar extraño y una cola peluda que había salido. Observé cada centímetro, yo amaba cada forma, y verlo así, compartir su secreto, tocó todavía más profundo mi corazón. Temeroso de mi respuesta le demostré que al contrario de sus ideas, yo podía y deseaba mucho más ser esa persona en sus pensamientos. Pero no lo merecía, él era tan puro que no podía mancillarle y tomar su cuerpo de esa forma tan sucia.

Con un pequeño beso en sus labios que tenían colmillos, me intenté alejar, sin embargo me detuvo y me jaló un poco denotando que él poseía esa misma sensación. Comprendí con ese acto de aprobación que me aceptaba, que necesitaba apagar ese fuego. Así que entré en él despacio, oliendo su aroma que me excitaba tanto que quería correrme, me centraba en todo con tal de evitarme sucumbir. Lo besé y mi boca se cortaba con el filo de sus colmillos. Me moví casi desesperado, él no parecía quejarse así que embestí con más fuerza, jadeaba en mi oído, y yo también jadeaba. Era tan sensual su placer, que debía usar todos mis trucos para evitar culminar. Me detuve un poco varias veces, sacando mi erección notando su ansiedad, pero no supuse que él tomaría las riendas, cambió nuestra posición y una vez arriba, rebotó con potencia un par de veces y yo ya estaba casi con la vista nublada. Me distrajo un ardor en mis hombros, un ardor en mi cuello, algo placentero pero doloroso que me hizo entrar en un trance increíble, que me recorría en el orgasmo, uno único. No sentía que parara, al contrario mi erección no bajó, sólo pude decirle lo que sentía mientras volvía a moverse salvaje sobre mí:

— ¡Te amo!

Justo así, me forzó a correrme nuevamente mientras yo agité su pene casi como si me lo ordenara en mi cabeza. Sus espasmos me indicaron que había terminado aquello y no pude moverme un milímetro. Cariñoso y tierno se recostó a mi lado, me abrazó poniendo su cabeza sobre mi brazo y volví a decirle eso que brotaba de mí, a pesar de que mis ojos se cerraban de cansancio:

— Esto debe ser un sueño sempai. Te amo tanto que no sé porque soy tan afortunado por haberte encontrado…

Me olvidé de su edad o de la mía cuando escuché su suave respiración relajada, y yo quería hacerle saber que mi amor era incondicional.

Por la mañana él no tenía la apariencia extraña, temía pensar que hubiese sido un sueño, aunque estar desnudos ahí, me indicaba que yo había hecho demasiadas cosas que no debí. Pero no me arrepentí, de verdad podía amarle con cada fibra de mi ser y si tuviera que ir al infierno por ello, lo haría gustoso.

Trabajosamente me levanté, me dolía mi cuello y recordé haber sentido ardor justo donde ahora tenía esa extraña sensación. Mis hombros también la tenían. Observé sangre seca en mi pecho, en las sábanas a la altura de donde yo había permanecido y Souichi la tenía en la comisura de su boca. Lo dejé dormir, le gustaba descansar un poco más que a mí, de manera que perezosamente llegué al sanitario para mirarme en el espejo. Unas cicatrices en forma de colmillos ligeramente desgarrado en mi cuello y sobre mi hombro, habían también cicatrices de rasguños bastante profundas, asimismo un tatuaje de unos extraños óvalos alargados unidos como en formas céntricas, casi como una estrella o algo así, sin duda un símbolo ocultista. No entendí qué significaba, tuve miedo de eso, la luna se alzaría en lo alto esa noche y me pregunté si se repetiría aquella faena.

Luego de una noche de ese tipo, parecía raro en mí tener esa clase de pensamientos. ¿Cómo podía desearle nuevamente, si mis instintos habían sido completamente saciados? Suspiré mientras me duchaba y un calor me recorrió, sonreí, no podía parar de sonreír, hasta que me pregunté qué podría decirle al verlo. Abusé de su inocencia, tomé cada gota de su dulzura, de su elixir de pasión y como fuego lo metí dentro de mí.

Levantarme a preparar el desayuno fue indispensable, me moría de hambre y no pude evitar comer desesperadamente, sin esperar por él. Entonces escuché sus pisadas, el mismo rostro enfadoso suyo que me daba esa emoción de intentar forzarle una sonrisa o sacarle una risa traviesa. Al mirarme se sonrojó y corrió al sanitario gritando:

— ¡Qué carajos hiciste!

— Pequeño sempai… ¿Estás bien? — Cuestioné fuera del baño con temor.

— ¡No estoy bien! ¡Maldita sea!

— ¿Qué pasa si se puede saber?

— ¡Te corriste dentro de mí!

— Lo siento sempai, es que tú estabas arriba. ¿Cómo podía yo hacer algo al respecto? Además me mordiste, afortunadamente tu magia me sanó.

— ¿Te mordí el cuello?

— Si

— ¿Hay un tatuaje en tu brazo?

— Así es.

De pronto abrió la puerta, así despeinado, con una toalla sobre su cintura, salió a verme.

— ¡Enséñamelo ahora!

Me quité la camisa mostrando mi tórax y sonrojado revisó mi brazo. Abrió los ojos pensativo y me rodeo olfateando mi cuerpo.

— ¿Es algo malo esto?

— No hay nada, ningún tatuaje, tu brazo está bien, sólo tienes las marcas de las… ¿De alguna forma te sientes raro? ¿Puedes oler algo distinto en mí? ¿Sentir más calor?

— ¿No está?... creo que debí imaginarlo. Y respecto a los aromas, percibo el tuyo desde que llegaste a casa, nada diferente hoy.

Volvió al baño y cerró diciendo:

— Entonces no es nada, si no hay tatuaje no te pasará nada. Eres de otro mundo, así que no debe ser un problema.

Quise preguntar más pero el agua comenzó a correr de la regadera y una advertencia:

— ¡Y no te atrevas a correrte nuevamente dentro de mí!

Me reí camino a la cocina y puesto que había comido todo, preparé más. Suspiré pensando que esa magia suya podía hacerme sentir tan enamorado, no me refería a sus poderes del alquimia, hablaba de su voz y los efectos que él poseía en mí. Algo más grande que cualquier truco o ciencia.

Se sentó a la mesa y volví a servirme un poco de arroz blanco para no dejarlo comer solo. Ahora su mirada no parecía sonrojada sino que me observaba detenidamente. Decidí que quería hacerlo bajar la vista y le sonreí coqueto, provocando de inmediato que su plato fuera la cosa más interesante, eso y sus mejillas rojas adorables. Quería besarlo, sin embargo no sabía qué era él de mí, debía poner en claro lo que yo sentía, pero no así, debía hacerlo de la forma más adorable. Deseaba hacerle saber que iba enserio, que ninguna cosa podría detenerme de amarle y que no únicamente buscaba su cuerpo.

— Souichi… disculpa…

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Te gustaría venir a cenar mañana a un lindo lugar?

— De acuerdo, por qué no.

— Entonces necesitas un traje, además de más ropa y accesorios.

— En ese caso creo que mejor no…

— Pero la comida es buena, de verdad es magnífica.

Gruñó un poco y luego alzó la voz:

— ¡Como sea!... Tú pareces mi madre…

Esa frase me molestó y me acerqué dando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

— Pero no lo soy.

Se quedó pasmado, y tardó en responder mientras que yo me levanté para evitar su enfado:

— No hagas cosas sin mi permiso. ¡Detesto que invadan mi espacio personal! ¡Detesto los aromas de los demás!

Me quedé pensando en eso que dijo, ¿podría ser que tanto enfado suyo se debiera a los aromas? El suyo a mí me parecía la cosa más seductora. Tenía miedo de que mi propio aroma le resultase desagradable, olí mi piel en la habitación y usé aparte del desodorante, un poco de perfume.

Salí confiado hasta la cocina para lavar los trastos y de pronto se cubrió la nariz y se acercó a mí.

— ¡Por qué demonios hueles así! ¡Esto es repulsivo!

— Sólo es un poco de perfume.

— ¿Y eso para qué?

— Para oler bien, muchos piensan que se puede seducir con los aromas y por eso se han creado perfumes y lociones.

— Pues esta cosa huele asqueroso…

— Lo lamento, es que no quería que mi aroma te molestara.

— No me molesta si no usas perfume. Así siento ganas de golpearte y arrojarte algo en la piel para quitar ese olor que me pica a la nariz.

— Iré a cambiar mi camisa y lavaré mi cuello. No te preocupes, prometo no volver a usarla.

— De donde vengo ese olor sería un insulto. Se puede saber mucho de los licántropos por su aroma, el estado de ánimo y otras cosas que no te incumben.

Entonces entendí algunas cosas, su aroma hablaba por él y había sido evidente, por supuesto para alguien con experiencia en discernir aromas, no por un simple humano. Sin embargo, era mi oportunidad de comprender lo que podría pensar sobre mí o nosotros sin preguntarle y avergonzarlo.

Fui al baño y me limpié lo mejor que pude el perfume pues no pensé darme una ducha nuevamente. Simplemente me cambié la camisa y al salir me miró de una forma extraña, por lo que cerré un instante mis ojos para sentir su aroma e interpretarlo. Y al confrontarlo con mi corazón parecía estar de cierta forma feliz, simplemente lo supe aunque debía experimentar con tal de averiguar más.

— ¿Qué haces Morinaga?

— Nada, sólo cerré los ojos para percibir si todavía es molesto mi perfume. ¿Qué piensas, todavía te desagrada?

— Creo que ya es muy leve y ahora si se siente tu propio aroma.

Por un instante me hizo sentir extraño, esas palabras suyas que venían acompañadas de las emociones que daba su aroma, me dejaron pensativo. Sonreí ante aquello y sus ojos bajaron sonrojando sus mejillas. Nuevamente aspiré cerrando mis ojos y ese aroma suyo se hacía levemente dulzón. Los abrí para no delatarme diciendo:

— Debemos apresurarnos para ir a la escuela.

El sol y la brisa matutina a su lado caminando al campus, me hicieron sentir profundamente feliz, acompañado de ese hombre especial en mi vida, que yo quería asir con fuerza su mano y besarlo con todas esas cosquillas que recorrieron mi cuerpo. Si, besarlo una y otra vez con los colores del amor, sólo sentir su calor, sus manos y por mi cuerpo… Entonces un golpe a mi cabeza de parte suya:

— ¿Podrías calmarte? Puedo saber qué piensas con lo que dice tu aroma y me incomoda imaginar lo que pasa por tus ideas.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes lo que dice mi aroma?

— En primera porque tengo magia y en segunda porque no te incumbe… humanos…

Al decir eso se sonrojó, ¿sería posible que entendiera que me hace sentir excitado? Por lo cual me reí como un bobo y seguí pensando que quizá sería lindo tomar su mano, ya que jamás había tenido un novio real. Masaki el que tuvo la relación más larga conmigo, solía esconderse de ser mi pareja y jamás pude tomar su mano o besar sus labios en público, así que quizá me portaba como un muchacho sin experiencia en romances de verdad y sólo había tenido algunas aventuras que no llenaban mis expectativas de amor.

¿Siete años era mucha diferencia? Tal vez mirando su cuerpo y su voz eran bastante adultas, pero yo había vivido cosas que me hacían mayor. Souichi en cambio, sólo había estado en casa con sus padres y sin tener citas, ni nada. Esa mirada suya tan inocente parecía ser de alguien más joven que me daba miedo corromper, de modo que contuve mis ganas de hacer público mi afecto. Y lo mejor sería avanzar despacio haciendo que me conociera en otro aspecto, que me quisiera como algo más que su tutor, y finalmente pudiera amarme como yo a él.

Ese día me apresuré mientras Souichi se dedicó a entrar a sus clases, tenía que terminar al menos la mitad del trabajo con tal de salir temprano. Quería llevarlo a comprar un traje para nuestra cita y poder demostrar mis intenciones despacio sin asustarle. Pero el trabajo se puso pesado, tanto que cuando llegó yo no tenía cabeza más que para terminar lo que debíamos.

— Qué bueno que llegas pequeño sempai, estoy algo cansado y no logro duplicar el resultado. Este fertilizante debía ayudar a que crezca, en cambio no entiendo porque está saturado de sal cuando extraigo el agua. Mató a las plantas en los germinados que tenía, en vez de ayudarles a crecer. La primera vez que lo hice salió perfecto. Por más que reviso el cuaderno no logro encontrar el error y he sacado más de veinte muestras intentando dar con el original sin éxito…

— Entonces hagamos otras veinte muestras hasta que salga. Recuerda, dijiste que no importa si se hace más de una vez, lo importante es llegar al resultado.

Entre ambos el tiempo se fue veloz al sacar nuevamente veinte muestras variando distintos complementos y de pronto suspiré de enfado. Quería tirar al suelo aquella muestra que al secarse estaba nuevamente mal, podía matar a la planta si la intentaba usar en los germinados que tenía para probar.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Necesito un café! — exclamé.

De pronto lo observé, no escuchaba mis quejas y parecía serio revisando la libreta de mis apuntes… Observé su rostro algo pálido. La luz que entraba por la ventana de la tarde se había terminado y en todo el día no había probado un bocado o un poco de agua.

— ¿Pequeño sempai? — Teníamos que tomar un descanso cuanto antes, ya que el hambre seguramente no nos dejaba encontrar el error en la operación. Pero no me escuchó cuando le hablé.

— ¿Souichi?... ¿Oye me escuchas?

— ¡Qué quieres! ¡No ves que intento entender!

— Necesito un descanso y no he comido nada, incluso no he bebido agua y me siento agotado. Jamás había pasado tanto tiempo sin comer o beber, siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Detenemos esto un poco y luego volvemos.

— Cómo quieras, yo podría seguir todavía más. La luna me da más fuerza de la normal. Tampoco he comido.

— Debes cuidarte, no eres inmortal, tu cuerpo requiere nutrientes. Si no el tuyo, el mío que es humano. Además si no estoy como investigador cierran el laboratorio.

— Ya entendí… débil humano vamos a comer.

De pronto su estómago sonó y me reí con una de sus miradas que matan. Tomé del refrigerador en el laboratorio, la comida y nos sentamos en el escritorio a cenar.

El hablar de sus clases fue gratificante, pero de pronto, entre sus palabras escuché sobre cierto procedimiento que había pasado por alto en mis notas. Ahí donde radicaba el error en el trabajo.

— ¡Eres un genio Souichi! — y lo besé un poco con la gelatina en su boca pues comíamos el postre.

La cosa más deliciosa eran sus labios con esa azúcar. Sin esperar sus ojos brillaron en plata y una urgencia extraña me hizo sentir posesivo, deseoso de su cuerpo. El aroma de su piel me dio una erección que no contuve y no pude evitar acariciar bajo su bata. De pronto me arrojó al suelo, no me importó mi cabeza que se golpeó levemente contra el piso, cuando su boca metía su saliva caliente. Sentía su aroma más que picante, inundaba mi nariz mientras cerré los ojos con sus manos que me habían bajado los pantalones descubriendo mi erección.

— ¡Oh sempai!... — Gemí al tiempo que me dejó respirar de su beso.

Entonces lo vi nuevamente, a su salvaje yo, con esas bellas orejas de lobo y su cabello rubio brillaba en plata como la luna que entraba por la ventana. Sus ojos parecían perdidos, ansiosos de placeres, su propia erección se restregaba dura entre sus pantalones.

— Mori… yo…

Sólo bastó esa frase para que me levantara un poco a desabrochar sus pantalones y frotar su erección junto con la mía. Entre sus labios no pude respirar, más que ese intoxicarte olor que provenía de él, me llenaba, me cubría como si denotara una pertenencia. Con las dos manos froté ambos penes juntos, y las suyas temblorosas rodearon las mías apretando cada vez que llegué a la punta y moví mis dedos con destreza. Me sentí completamente suyo, irresistiblemente deseoso, de alguna forma como si pudiera saber que Souichi estaba en el borde, cuando me corrí estuchando sus gemidos entre nuestro beso.

Su saliva caliente todavía estaba en mi boca, podía ver el brillo de un poco de la mía en sus labios. Se sonrojó aunque no apartó la mirada de mis ojos estupefactos. Casi me sentí un adolescente hormonal con ese acto tan privado, justo en mi laboratorio. Mis manos estaban sucias, llenas de nuestro semen y me turbé al ver su respiración acelerada, con sus orejas dobladas como si suplicara por más.

— Eres tan hermoso sempai, no puedo evitar adorarte cuando miro esa parte tuya.

Entonces se levantó abruptamente, caminaba extraño hasta sentarse en uno de los bancos y acomodó sus ropas, limpiando sus manos con un pañuelo desechable de mi escritorio. Se quedó quieto unos minutos, al tiempo que yo me levanté a asear mis manos en el lavabo que teníamos ahí para los utensilios y al voltear, había recuperado su forma humana. Sus ojos cerrados en un gesto serio me invitaron a besarlo y de pronto me empujó:

— No te atrevas a tocarme o te morderé. — Casi gruñó.

Una advertencia salvaje me atemorizó, aunque hizo que dentro de mí, su rechazo fuera doloroso. Demasiadas veces me sentí usado, con cada persona que tocó mi cama, o que había pasado por aquellos actos de placer entre mi cuerpo que permanecía vacío a sentimientos. Ahora el sonido del rechazo era tibio en mis mejillas que sintieron rodar un par de lágrimas. Me di la vuelta sin esperar que me viera, no debía verme, nadie debía ver a una patética persona como yo llorar.

De alguna forma él deseaba eso pero no me correspondía, sólo me usaba y debía escucharlo, necesitaba una explicación. Quería escuchar que quizá yo era amado y tenía miedo de decirlo, pero temí preguntar y saber que la verdadera razón fuese que estaba atrapado entre sensaciones impetuosas propias de alguien de su edad. Tal vez y sólo tal vez, podría enamorarse de mí un poco si le permitía hacer todo cuanto deseara de mí. Anhelaba conquistar su amor y su afecto más que paternal, que pudiera tener esa misma necesidad mía de besos y abrazos. Entonces, doblé mis pensamientos que decían alejarme, los que pedían a mi orgullo detener la tortura a mi alma. La noche anterior no había escuchado ni un «te quiero» y la distancia exigida, sin duda eran determinantes. A pesar de eso me defendí ante esas conjeturas, no era bueno suponer sin preguntar y para preguntar debía poder conocerle más, de una forma distinta, mostrarle mi lado seductor, algo manifestando más que amistad. A final de cuentas yo mismo descubriría si de verdad podría florecer una relación, ya que tenía demasiada experiencia en todo lo que no era una. Conocía a la perfección la incomodidad de quien se aburre de ti en una cita, de los que odian los detalles románticos y de los que sólo desean tu cuerpo como un objeto de goce.

Suspiré y aguanté como un hombre el dolor, limpié discretamente mis lágrimas mientras caminé al almacén de sustancias fingiendo demencia. Luego me volví a mis apuntes corrigiendo los datos en la fórmula y añadí un poco más de la sustancia necesaria, para evitar la salinidad excesiva. Sempai se quedó frente a la ventana un poco y luego fue al lavabo a poner agua en su rostro. Suspiró y sacó unos cuadernos de su mochila en el escritorio, mientras terminé y obtuve el resultado ideal. El proyecto no había terminado, faltaban las pruebas y esperar porque cada una de las plantas que recibiera la fórmula, diera ciertos resultados esperados. Sin olvidar que ahora debía terminar otras hipótesis incompletas de un par de muestras que requerían revisión.

Eran las nueve de la noche cuando salimos del laboratorio, a esa hora sin duda imposible ir a comprarle un traje para nuestra cita, de manera que fuimos a casa. Al cerrar la puerta me miró de aquella forma tan insistente, sexual y su aroma masculino casi picante me cubrió nuevamente devolviendo la erección a mis pantalones. Era un comando suyo, casi un gruñido como se aproximó acechante. Me oculté en el sanitario, cerré la puerta apresurado y gritando desde ahí mientras se aproximó hasta mí:

— Tomaré una larga ducha sempai, come lo que quedó de ayer, está en el refrigerador. Cuando salga hago más comida.

Sin embargo no escuché respuesta suya, sólo abrí el agua fría de la regadera y me froté excitado hasta correrme. Ese chico me daba erecciones, una tras otra con sus efectos mágicos sobre mí. Algo lo hacía ponerse en celo y supuse que podría ser la luna porque su magia radicaba ahí.

No tenía intenciones de hacerle el amor nuevamente, sin al menos tener la oportunidad de conseguir más que sexo. Pero mi cuerpo lo deseaba, suspiré mientras el agua fría calmaba las ímpetus luego de un orgasmo.

Al salir no lo vi en la sala, ni en la cocina, yo traía una bata pues no tenía mi cambio de ropa y la puerta de mi habitación estaba cerrada desde dentro. Suspiré y supuse que debía estar cambiando su ropa, de modo que fui a la cocina a preparar todo hasta verle salir para ponerme mis prendas.

Tenía al fuego la comida, cuando lo vi salir de la habitación casi corriendo hasta el baño y no dije nada pues añadía unas especias al caldo. Entonces caminé a vestirme mientras todo estuviera listo.

Ese particular aroma poderoso se impregnó en mi cuerpo y resoplé inmerso entre esa necesidad por volver a tocarme, dentro de mi habitación. Era preso de mis deseos y no pude contenerme de tocarme ahí recargado contra la puerta que había cerrado al notar ese aroma. Aspiré un par de veces y me dejé llevar entre las sensaciones activadas pues no debía demorarme ni un poco. Cerré mis ojos y casi podía observarle a él, tan ardiente, sumiso ante mis embates desde atrás.

Completamente extraño a lo que yo conocía, me había corrido de pie en la puerta y sólo de aspirar fuerte su aroma, usando mi imaginación como incentivo extra.

En tantas formas me volvía un adolescente alocado, con amor y ternura desesperada, además con múltiples e incontenibles deseos y todos, estaba seguro los provocaba Souichi. A pesar de eso, adoraba sentirme así, quería dejarme llevar e ingenuamente amar sin esperar un poco de reciprocidad, sin embargo mis experiencias amargas me detenían y dolía mi corazón de las contradicciones. Puesto que aunque una parte mía me forzara a no sentir con las dudas y los temores, la otra realmente amaba sin tapujos. Me puse la ropa y abrí la ventana para que su aroma se fuera.

Moría de hambre nuevamente por las extrañas actividades y me dispuse a comer mientras él tardó un poco para salir. Finalmente lo vi con un pijama y se sentó en silencio, no quise ver sus ojos. Tenía miedo de su extraño mirar que le causaba la luna o de preguntar todas mis dudas al respecto.

Una vez terminé de cenar, en el silencio que permanecía esa noche sobre nosotros, tomé mis mochila del suelo del recibidor, justo donde quedó antes de mi huida a la ducha y sin decirle nada, me senté en la mesa a estudiar. Sin una palabra se marchó a la habitación, suspiré al sentir ese aroma pesado, ahora se asentaba de forma extraña dentro. Cerré mis ojos y sentí pesadumbre y molestia. Su aroma a canela se había vuelto denso y ácido, sin duda decía la molestia que yo causaba en él.

Revisar las cosas de la universidad, me recordó que tenía algunos días sin leer algo de alquimia de su mundo, así que tomé el libro del mueble y continué con la lectura un rato, tenía que apartarme antes de caer rendido a la necesidad de mi cuerpo. Recordé que era encantador escucharle hablar de sus estudios, demasiado vivaz e inteligente, más explicando, aunque perdía la paciencia si no comprendía sobre la magia que salía de uno, esa sensación que describía se debía usar para cambiar los objetos. Por esa misma razón, debía esforzarme en demostrar que yo podía causar en él todo lo que yo obtenía por su causa dentro de mí.

Miré la hora y era algo tarde, de modo que necesitaba dormir, tenía miedo de que al entrar me atacara y seguramente cedería haciendo lo que él deseara de mí. No obstante, al ingresar noté que dormía pacíficamente en la colchoneta y todo estaba bastante tranquilo en la habitación. Me recosté y al aspirar nuevamente, su aroma denso, por supuesto, que me hizo evidente que Souichi estaba despierto y enfadado.

Suspiré y me relajé completamente, era mejor tenerlo enfadado que terminar como un objeto. Dentro de mí, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas el poder lograr un poco de afecto suyo y cerré mis ojos imaginando las cosas que quería para nuestra cita del día siguiente. Tenía todo listo, la reservación en un elegante restaurante y únicamente requería comprarle el traje con los accesorios para tener a mi principito de ensueño.

De pronto abrí los ojos a mitad de la noche, escuché algunos jadeos acalorados y seguramente se debían a pequeño sempai tocando su cuerpo bajo las cobijas, más que nada su fragancia picante era una delicia para mis sentidnos. Una erección se alzó entre mis piernas y no comprendí cómo mi cuerpo podía estar al cien luego de haberme corrido varias veces ese día. De verdad que la magia que habitaba en ese joven me enloquecía y sólo podía calmarla por completo si me sumergía entre sus nalgas y me corría con aquellas pulsaciones. Incluso recordé su mordida entre mi placer, algo que me puso completamente en un éxtasis increíble.

Procuré evadir mis pensamientos, no debía demostrar que estaba despierto, ni mucho menos tocarme, así que me centré en mis operaciones del laboratorio que no lograron dejarme conciliar el sueño hasta quizá horas después. Simplemente sonó el despertador y tenía ganas de quedarme al menos una hora más en mi cama.

El nuevo día brillaba lentamente calentando la mañana cuando sempai se duchaba levantado antes que yo. Por mi parte, me dirigí a realizar los deberes de siempre, preparar los alimentos, planchar mi camisa y un traje, a razón de que debía verme perfecto para mi primera cita a su lado. Sabía de hecho que un joven como Souichi, tan absorto por el estudio, no notaría para nada alguna cosa de tipo romántico a menos que fuera evidente y la luna estaba de mi lado ese día y lo sería al menos otro par de días, si de verdad tenía algo que ver con su actitud acalorada, ese satélite que giraba alrededor de la tierra. Terminé mis deberes cuando lo vi salir vestido con la ropa común que traía en su mochila de viaje.

— Sempai, no olvides que hoy saldremos a cenar, pero el lugar requiere que vayamos vestidos para la ocasión, de modo que saldremos de la escuela cuando tus clases acaban.

— De acuerdo. — Respondió con indiferencia sentado en la mesa, devorando los alimentos dispuestos.

Me metí a la regadera y pensé un par de veces en mi actitud, hasta ahora, había sido sumamente paternal y debía hacerme notar, mostrarle mi lado masculino, que le había agradado entre las sábanas de la habitación. Nadie iba a tener sexo con un hombre y montarlo en su primera vez, si no se sentía un poco atraído por mi persona. Reí un poco de recordar sus gestos tímidos luego de esos actos suyos. Actuaría en la privacidad como si fuera mi novio, claro que sin ponerle apodos lindos… «Corazón» «cariño» «osito»… Suspiré de pensar en tantos que podría decirle. Claro, sin duda estaba enamorado y mis fantasías recurrentes y bobas me lo marcaban. Me salí duchado, con mi camisa y pantalones. Frente al espejo me sentí seguro, también me veía atractivo y casi juraba que él se sonrojaba al verme sonreírle, sólo que no me sentía digno de recibir esos halagos suyos. Pero estaba completamente dispuesto a observar detenidamente sus muestras de lo que podía sentir por mí. No le diría «sempai», menos «pequeño sempai». Sería mi igual, esa persona para compartir las ilusiones.

— ¿Qué tal me veo Souichi? — Pregunté muy cerca de él y me aproximé hasta casi besar sus labios. Se sonrojo y apartó la mirada al instante. —Pero dime y obsérvame ¿de verdad no he quedado bien? ¿Es el cabello? ¿Tengo algo en los dientes? — Sonreí coqueto.

Sus ojos lo dijeron todo, estaba más que emocionado y simplemente me empujó:

— No me dejas respirar, ¡aléjate! — sus brazos hacían lo que podían. Tomé una de sus manos y la besé con él sacudiendo mi mano para que lo soltara.

— Tranquilo, no te haré nada, sólo relájate porque sabes que te quiero mucho Souichi, jamás haría nada para lastimarte. Sólo basta una palabra de amor tuya para que me tengas rendido a tus pies.

— Pervertido, aléjate de mí. Y no me digas mi nombre, nunca te he dado permiso.

Casi tan alto como yo lo observé sonrojarse y respondió enfadoso, pero su aroma se hacía dulce y atrayente. Decía tanto de él que toqué su barbilla ante esa mirada suya de que miel se hizo plateada y pregunté:

— ¿Me das un beso?

Se escabulló de mis manos y respondió:

— Vamos a la escuela que tienes muchas cosas qué hacer y yo también.

— Por supuesto Tatsumi-san, nos iremos ahora.

Salí mirando mi reflejo con el traje y de reojo observé a sempai recorrerme con la vista y voltearse. El día fue común, seguí revisando las cosas en mi laboratorio hasta que él llegó más tarde y nos marchamos temprano luego de comer.

Cuando se puso el traje ajustaba a su figura perfecto y por alguna razón desconocida podía amarle más de verlo así, tan varonil, no parecía un chiquillo, menos con ese gesto suyo de ceño fruncido que solía poner.

— Esto es incómodo, no sé cómo lo traes puesto desde temprano.

— Pues te sienta de maravilla, te ves mayor, ya no pareces de dieciséis.

— Tengo dieciocho, te lo he repetido muchas veces.

— Lo sé bien y me alegro. Ahora vamos por unas cosas más antes de ir a cenar.

Le compré dos trajes, zapatos y corbata, además de algunas prendas y ahora si tenía a mi príncipe vestido para la ocasión. Un espectáculo observarle, aunque lo imaginé con su par de orejas de lobo que le daban un aire tan adorable y me reí.

— ¿De qué te ríes?

— De que adoro verte con las orejas de lobo, pareces un personaje de anime.

Un golpe a mi cabeza con un gruñido suyo:

— No digas estupideces, sabes que esa forma es algo que no controlo y sólo sucede por una razón sucia y desagradable.

— Lo lamento, te digo la verdad, me gusta cómo te ves.

— No tienes remedio idiota…

Aspire fuerte para leerlo y supe por esa sensación dulce de canela que no estaba molesto ni un poco, entonces sonreí y puse mi mano en su hombro. Sin que me quitara no me dirigió una sola mirada. Llegamos al departamento y dejamos las compras, así partimos a nuestra cita.

La tarde caía y la luna comenzaba a brillar cuando llegamos a la entrada del restaurante, pero antes de ingresar, me detuve un poco preocupado y pensé que quizá estaba siendo egoísta si él se ponía extraño con la luna, sería mi culpa de pasar un mal rato.

— ¿Qué pasa Morinaga? Muero de hambre.

— Sólo me pregunto si quieres cenar aquí o preferirías que lo hiciéramos en casa.

— No digas tonterías, la comida huele increíble aquí y estoy vestido así.

— Entonces todo está bien, entremos. — Sonreí de ver su seguridad.

Adoraba a ese hombre, tan centrado, tan serio y vestido así me hacía sentir como un chiquillo.

La comida era increíble de verdad, tantos platillos que cenamos, era extraño que tuviera tanta hambre, y él también parecía no tener saciedad. La conversación sobre su mundo y las cosas que habían distintas en él, resultaba atrayente y agradable. Me perdí un par de veces en su mirar, hasta que noté el calor en su cuerpo, olía picante y yo podría tener una erección si no me controlaba.

— Morinaga, no me siento bien. Vamos a casa.

— Por supuesto, vamos ya. Pediré la cuenta.

Se levantó abruptamente y corrió a los sanitarios, yo esperé por él, sin duda si marchaba tras él, las cosas no iban a terminar bien. Así que lo vi salir sin la corbata y su cabello y cara húmedos. Afortunadamente no tenía sus orejas, o la gente se hubiera asustado de verle así. Caminé a su lado y yo mismo sentí mis piernas temblar ante la sensación abrasadora de eso que provenía de él. Su mirar plateado casi hambriento de caricias y de placer, por lo que al salir y pasar por un lugar solitario no me resistí a besarlo. Sus labios deseosos se unieron a los míos.

CONTINUARA…

.

.

.

 **¡Oh dios! ¡Qué pasará! Bueno pero esto está que arde, jeje, si amigas ya veremos que ocurre. Por ahora creo que iré a escribir la continuación de "Competencia de amor" que me han pedido. Gracias Gaby, cada vez me derrites más con esas ilustraciones, ¡Las amo! Y tengo una sexy racha con los lycans así que tal vez traiga esta antes de lo previsto.**


	3. Irresistible

**Capítulo 3 Irresistible.**

La vergüenza, el deshonor… En realidad no había sido para tanto. Mi instinto me había obligado a realizar un acto que en mi vida habría imaginado. Mi primera experiencia sexual, quería culparle pero en realidad le había impedido apartarse de mi lado y por supuesto que el fuego de mi entrepierna me había dado la satisfacción más gratificante que alguna vez experimenté. Podría decir que quería matarlo por hacerme esas cosas pero no era así, sólo por el hecho de que lo necesitaba urgentemente y estaba calmado ahora que todo había pasado. Fue extraño todo lo acontecido, mi celo no había sido el mismo, puesto que yo tenía el control normalmente, no obstante en este mundo, todo era distinto, la magia corría como un compás extraño que no encontraba armonía en mi ser como todas las veces. La trasformación se había salido a mi control con el deseo sexual que mi sensei Morinaga idiota, había saciado con esa mirada que me incomodaba.

Levantarse hasta el sanitario no me costó, estaba más que relajado, todo mi cuerpo transpiraba ese aroma de descanso que me hizo sentir extrañamente "feliz" si es que se podía usar esa palabra.

Necesitaba una urgente ducha, eso hasta que me topé con su mirar desde la cocina y sentí escurrir su esperma entre mis piernas. Justo ahí recordé lo que era el infierno. ¡Un gusano inconsciente que me había dejado marcado!

Pero luego de gritar improperios me hizo recordar que había mordido su cuello. En breves instantes lo que significaba vino a mi cabeza, el ritual de apareamiento, ese que los demás querían tanto con la familia Tatsumi, el cual se llevaba a cabo mordiendo la glándula de aroma en el otro y pasando la capacidad de controlar a voluntad el poder. Por supuesto que nuestros genes se multiplicaban al unirse a los de la pareja y la magia de inmediato crecía en el individuo que se volvía parte de la familia. Debía aparecer un tatuaje en el brazo, la marca de los Tatsumi que era inconfundible.

Sin embargo al abrir la puerta no había ninguna marca en Morinaga, el idiota sólo imaginaba cosas. Todo porque es un simple humano y no posee las características que los de nuestra especie de licántropos. Un problema menos que no tenía que solucionar, ¿qué rayos dirían mis padres si descubrieran que había marcado a un chico? Mucho más a uno que no tenía nada que ver con los linajes que tanto esperaban ver en la familia.

Lo examiné detenidamente, su cuerpo poseía mi aroma sin duda, yo lo había marcado y por supuesto que el imbécil me había marcado con su débil aroma que poco importaba. Además en su cuello las cicatrices de mis dientes que habían perforado su carne.

Me arrepentía de las ímpetus que poseía mi cuerpo en ese trance tan intenso. Lo peor de todo era que las noches de luna llena se extendían una semana completa, ¿sería posible que todos los días me pusiera tan intenso al respecto?

El tarado no entendía nada de lo que sabía sobre linajes y cosas de ese estilo, mejor era no decirle o podría hacer esa mirada extraña preguntando cosas que no le correspondían, ya que mi cuerpo no pertenecía a nadie, no tenía el derecho a hacerme permanecer con él. Recordé a mis padres que hablaban de una pareja y los deseos de "estar siempre juntos". Si Morinaga no tenía nada extraño entonces no había un compromiso que perseguir, sólo seguiríamos estudiando, sería libre un día para seguir un camino sin que nadie pudiera decirme lo qué hacer.

Miré al tipo en la mesa, mis ojos y los sentidos extra que poseía, estaban tan activos por las fases de la luna, aun siendo de día podía percibir la magia que me rodeaba de forma penetrante y era falible hacerme un lobo a voluntad si lo deseaba. Buscaba en él los rastros de esa magia tan familiar como en la manada y de pronto una sonrisa suya que me hizo sentir un cambio en mis latidos y traté de ocultar mi turbación como si él pudiera leerme, cosa absurda que no era de ninguna forma posible.

Las cosas raras de ese hombre me hacían sentir tan extraño cada vez, al inicio era mi sensei que admiraba y ese día específicamente lucía tan raro, como si desease algo de mí, como esas mujeres que llegaban a casa para intentar impresionarme con sus aromas. Pero el de Morinaga era tan pacífico y especial, no tenía que cubrirlo con esa cosa monstruosa que llamó perfume.

Al salir rumbo a la universidad, no había otra forma de nombrar a Morinaga sensei más que como "idiota", no podía admirarle si él era tan bobo sonriendo por todos lados y de pronto su aroma a deseo que cubrió el ambiente. Él no poseía una glándula de aroma pero entre los poros de su piel sudaba lo en una cantidad leve me decía de sus deseos sucios conmigo. No era tiempo de pensar en cosas de ese tipo, mucho más con la luna llena impidiendo que mis facultades mentales estuvieran en un juicio estable. A pesar de que ahora no estaba como un loco ansioso de sexo, tenía que reconocer que el sexo aliviaba completamente ese calor que la noche pasada me había traído ansiedad y delirio. Nuevamente los aromas débiles de los humanos en celo no eran algo que me molestara, ya que seguía calmado a pesar de la luna plateada en el cielo estrellado.

Al terminar todo, volví al laboratorio para ayudarle. Estudiar con él la cosa más gratificante, un tipo inteligente que no dejaba de asombrarme. Volvía esa chispa particular que tanto me era grata de su persona, el hombre tan maduro y listo que podía enseñarme y que yo era capaz de ayudar también.

Nada era propio cuando estuvo a mi alcancé y la luna hizo lo suyo para que yo me volviera un loco ansioso de deseos carnales. Tenía unas ganas locas de morderlo por todas partes, de probar su sangre y de saciar la pulsante erección que aparecía forzada por la luna que cada segundo brillaba de forma más intensa en el cielo. Simplemente perdí el control al quitar sus pantalones y ver aquella erección en sus piernas. Me odiaba por recordarlo pero quería ese pedazo de carne abriendo mis entrañas y dando placer hasta causar relajación.

Él lo sabía, no tuve que pedir ninguna cosa cuando nos frotó mientras mi boca le besaba, sin desearlo ya estaba cubierto de pelo, con mis orejas y cola fuera de mi control como todo. Su lengua enredada en la mía deliciosa entraba en mi boca, incluso yo me aventuré a entrar en la suya luchando por la dominación que él ganaba puesto que besaba delicioso, había un precario sabor a chocolate con café que me hizo sentir tan rico al correrme en su mano.

Caía muy bajo, debía pensar como un hombre libre, no dejarme llevar por los instintos, porque la oportunidad de ser libre de ellos estaba en este mundo nuevo. Mucho menos quería que un adulto me dijera qué hacer o lo qué sentir, aunque fuera ese hombre tan agradable e inteligente.

En realidad no entendía un poco todo eso que hacíamos juntos, el origen de que estuviera tan deseoso por mí. Lo había dicho en la cama "amor" "te amo" unas palabras que odiaba por escucharlas de mis padres egoístas. Y lo alejé de inmediato:

— No te atrevas a tocarme o te morderé.

Puse una barrera entre nosotros para que no pensara que yo le pertenecía de ninguna forma. Aunque sabía de facto que había exagerado con mi tajante rechazo, al oler lo salado y húmedo de sus lágrimas, ¿por qué hería de esa forma cruel a quién me daba seguridad en este mundo desconocido?

Nada pudo explicar la causa de mi sensación de vacío en el pecho, sólo la enorme madre plateada que me permitía sentirme tan ansioso y relajado a la vez. Un cúmulo de magia que contuve hasta llegar a casa, justo ahí que no iba a impedir que mis feromonas de deseo se quedaran, me hacía daño contenerlas, como si fueran a estallar de mí. Las dejé salir sin decir nada, él caería en mis brazos para darme la justificación perfecta para dejarme llevar en su cama con sus manos expertas.

No obstante escapó de mis intenciones, las dudas no existían en mi cabeza con esa urgencia que me llevó a la habitación tomando su almohada, ahí, el aroma de su piel estaba concentrado y me llevó a un intenso orgasmo y luego otro. Finalmente, mientras me sentaba en el suelo, sucio con mi esperma me levanté a asearme, ya que un Tatsumi jamás suplicaría por algo tan desagradable como penetración o sexo.

Irresistible él o la luna, aunque me controlé completamente luego de volver a masturbarme en la ducha. Odiaba mi cuerpo en cualquier mundo, como mi mentor Isogai decía, aprender a lidiar con los propios problemas era importante en la vida de un licántropo y mi fortaleza radicaba en la entereza.

De cierta forma lo detestaba, ese malnacido tenía algo que me ayudaba con el control y no iba a suplicar que me lo diera, menos porque era desagradable el dejarle tocarme. Sus dedos maravillosos recorriendo mi interior hasta frotar esa zona que me había hecho estallar en sensaciones, más aun, el miembro suyo dentro de mí, empujando con fuerza. Únicamente me largué a dormir para que esa desagradable luna dejara de forzarme pensamientos no deseados.

Sin poder dormir, percibí su fragancia a chocolates dulces y jodidamente tenía esa erección que descaradamente alivié ahí en la habitación, más me excitaba a retrasar mi orgasmo el percibir desde su cama el chocolate intensificándose como si pudiera lamerlo de su piel. Me hizo desear morder su glándula de aroma que no poseía y me corrí quedando dormido.

Muy temprano para pensar en nada, me pregunté si no se me iba a caer el pene o acabaría seco de tanto tener orgasmos diariamente. La familia era sexuada, todos en mi mundo eran animales cuando su celo llegaba, sin embargo duraba un día completo o poco más o menos. Ahora tenía a la luna llenando mi cuerpo de magia y deseo incontrolables durante una larga semana. Iba a terminar odiando mi cuerpo y me reí de pensar en ello, ya que no era malo el tocarse. Lo que era malo, sin duda era tener a ese tipo que podía ayudarme, ahí simplemente como espectador. Pero yo no era cualquiera, conocía ese punto débil que iba a explotar, molestarlo hasta volverlo loco y que hiciera todo sin que tuviera que pedirlo.

Mi pecho palpitaba una y otra vez con mis ideas malévolas para molestarle. Nada como ver sus ojos sorprendidos, por las energías que podía trasmitirle.

Dispuesto a eso desayuné y esperé a que saliera de la ducha, ya que tardaba mucho para arreglarse. Me senté a leer cuando le vi salir del baño con una vestimenta que me recordaba los eventos formales en casa, un traje tan elegante que lo hacía verse odiosamente "bien". No tenía que decirlo puesto que el infeliz me acorraló ahí cuando me levanté para escapar y su rostro a centímetros del mío me desesperó. Mi nombre en sus labios me hipnotizaba, por ello no dejé de verlo a los ojos hasta que reaccioné y respondí palabras que realmente no sentía:

— Pervertido, aléjate de mí. Y no me digas mi nombre, nunca te he dado permiso.

Además de que quería ser besado, recordé que no era tiempo de hacer cosas de ese tipo, mis instintos me dominaban por esa odiosa luna en el cielo.

Debí golpearlo en el mentón, a pesar de ello no podía hacer una cosa de ese tipo con la seducción, con mi corazón calentando mi piel, ¡odiaba el celo!

Evadí el verlo pero a cada oportunidad, su perfil perfecto me envolvió para dar miradas furtivas. ¿Era posible que yo mirara a un tipo? Nada me haría cambiar, ni la luna me regiría a realizar sus designios, se debatían en mi cabeza los pensamientos de que se sentía muy bien aquello y de que estaba muchas veces mal, el dejarme llevar por los instintos.

Al finalizar el día nuevamente ignoré a la luna, ese día podría contra ella y todavía era de tarde, pues el cielo iluminado nos dejaba algunas horas para llegar a casa. Con unas ropas de esas elegantes fuimos al restaurante, mis padres preferían dejarme en mi habitación a que yo les hiciera pasar la vergüenza de salir con ropas inapropiadas, pero ahí estaba ese chico que me obligaba a portar la misma cosa. Todo debido a conocer ese mundo y sus secretos culinarios, se decía que los excesos en los licántropos saciaban el celo, y por supuesto yo confiaba que comer hasta reventar me ayudaría con la necesidad de ser follado por mi sensei.

A pesar de mis ideas firmes, estaban sus palabras que bobas me hacían sentir una cosa preciada, ¿le gustaba mi trasformación? Todos decían que era repulsivo ver a uno de los nuestros en esa fase intermedia. Aunque también podíamos ser completamente un lobo a cuatro patas sin poder hablar ni nada.

Muy curioso y extraño ese sensei, tanto por aprender de alguien tan pacífico y sumiso, más que nada era la verdad en sus palabras al decir las cosas, no había ningún cambio en su ritmo cardiaco ni nada por el estilo. Todo gracias a mis sentidos que la magia de la luna agudizaba, para tornarme en lo que debía ser normal para mí clan. Lo malo de tener ese poder radicaba en que al poco rato, a pesar de devorar los alimentos como un par de salvajes, una urgente necesidad de sexo se centró entre mis piernas. Mi cuerpo se agitó de inmediato y mis orejas y pelo deseaban salir urgentemente. La única salida que conseguí fue escapar a los sanitarios un momento a poner agua fría en mi rostro y destrozar una de las puertas de madera con mis garras de lobo con tal de evitarme la trasformación ahí frente a ese grupo de humanos. Morinaga tenía razón cuando comentaba que todos ellos eran prejuiciosos, podía notarlo en sus aromas al estar cerca de nosotros. Algo en él y en mi les molestaba.

Fue difícil el tranquilizarme hasta que lo logré luego de usar mi fuerza sobrehumana y salí del sanitario apresurado. Su casa era el lugar indicado para relajarnos. Deseaba más que otra cosa su enorme… Sacudí mi cabeza y me di un golpe para sacar esos pensamientos absurdos de mis deseos concupiscentes.

En un callejón oscuro mientras nuestros pasos nos seguían en ese sonido hueco y no pude más, puesto que lo arrastré hasta empezar a besarnos. La tremenda urgencia me trastornaba, ya estaba vuelto un lobo a medias, mis orejas, mi cola en un tono plateado como la luna. Hambriento de él, lo arrinconé a la pared con fiereza, adoraba ver sus ojos de deseo al intentar dominarlo, pero me sorprendió su mirada de angustia que me apartó.

— Nadie debe verte así o te alejarán de mí. — Murmuró con preocupación y fue cuando lo cargué en mi hombro y salté con Morinaga sensei por los tejados hasta el de su edificio. Se quitó la chaqueta y me cubrió con ella el rostro para bajar a casa.

Cada piso que bajamos me olvidé de mis prejuicios, lo requería, todo el paquete completo de placer y caricias hasta hartarme y satisfacer esa necesidad tan grande que exigía mi piel. Jadeando contuve mi cuerpo de lobo, había sudor en mi frente en cuanto él abrió la puerta de su casa y entramos de inmediato. Una vez la puerta hizo el clic más clásico, dejé de reprimirme, mis cabellos alborotados se erizaron y había un par de colmillos, junto con mis orejas y cola que seguían ahí desde minutos atrás en el callejón.

— ¡Mío! — un sonido que casi parecía una orden, un gruñido que lo debía atemorizar y que al contrario lo invitaba a arrinconarme ahora él a mí.

Su suave boca pasaba por mi cuello y mis garras fueron a rasgar sus hombros con todo y la tela de sus ropas. Él no parecía sufrir, al contrario, un extraño trance que le limitaba el juicio al igual que a mi persona. Podía oler su sexo excitado y húmedo. Mis feromonas cubrían demandantes aquella casa que se había vuelto el lugar preferido de mis deseos más oscuros. No podía negarlo más cuando su cuerpo se empalmaba al mío seductor y restregaba su dureza bajo los pantalones. Simplemente él parecía gruñir entre cada beso y jadeo. Era tan fuerte el dominio de mi magia, de los fuertes deseos hormonales que hasta ese simple humano podía hacerse un salvaje lobo sin serlo.

En medio de los besos, sus manos ya frotaban mi entrepierna húmeda, no únicamente eso, ya nos tenía juntos ahí duros jugando con su pulgar sobre la punta de ambos.

No lo dije, sabía lo que necesitaba, era ser tomado de esa forma atrevida, quería el placer duro de su miembro entrando y saliendo. ¡Cómo rayos se supone que podría decirlo o siquiera requerir un servicio de ese tipo! Jamás lo diría, estaba seguro que Morinaga me haría aquellas cosas sin dudar. Mucho más por el aroma de su piel, era tan empalagoso y deliciosamente amargo como el chocolate con café, ese mismo que ahora quemaba mi garganta al percibirlo, ya que mis sentidos eran más agudos, aun el aroma de un humano en celo como él, me originaba deseos que nublaban las ideas de no hacer ciertas cosas.

De pie ahí frente a él se inclinó hasta quedar en cuclillas tomando mi pene en su garganta descaradamente. Engullía una y otra vez, brotaba un mar de placeres acalorados. Deseaba gritar y pedir más placer, más de esa lengua suave frotando, a pesar de eso de mis labios se escuchaba:

— No… ahhhh no… — Empujé más mi cuerpo a su boca y no hizo más que permitirme entrar a su garganta. Su boca experta, maravillosamente me comía completo.

No había solamente de mi parte ese dulce delirio, escuchaba los ruidos de su hombría en su mano, le percibía y escuchaba sus jadeos roncos contenidos con mi virilidad en su boca.

Los segundos que transcurrían parecían ser demasiado a prisa, hasta que el bombeo de mi corazón me indico con esa tibia sensación lenta de todo, que estaba liberando mi esperma en lo profundo de su garganta. Mis garras en la pared que se enterraron completamente y luego una respiración profunda suya con aquella sustancia blanca que escurría en su barbilla lentamente.

Había mirado todo, estaba más que ansioso y listo para continuar la faena. No obstante él se levantó ahí con su propio esperma en la mano que le había frotado, lo colocó un poco tocando mis labios y no me moví, mucho menos cuando empezó a besarme mientras ambos probamos su sabor mezclado al mío que yacía en toda su boca. En esos momentos era que apreciaba ser esa criatura odiosa, pues los sabores intensos cautivaban mi cuerpo que le deseaba.

Un beso caliente que me devolvió a los brincos de mi pene que se frotaba en su abdomen levemente descubierto. Además estaba la suya que igualmente se movía cerca de la mía.

— Pequeño sempai… Anda… dime una cosa…

— Qué quieres… — Murmuré uniendo sus labios a los míos. No iba a tocarle aunque lo deseaba.

— Dilo… ¿por qué haces estas cosas conmigo?

— Porque mi cuerpo las necesita… — Respondí honestamente.

— ¿Pero me quieres? ¿Acaso te gusto un poco? Dime y te haré estas cosas hasta la eternidad.

— ¡Puedes olvidarte de eso! Es un momento privado que no necesita explicaciones.

Agachó su mirada y ahora no había deseo en su aroma, era más amargo que de costumbre, trágico, doloroso en su pecho que latía de una forma que yo conocía. Era la tristeza. Sus manos acariciaron mi rostro y caminó a la sala abrochando sus pantalones. Yo estaba ahí recargado contra la pared, pensativo y enfadado.

Sin pensar me metí al sanitario, cerré la puerta y seguía caliente, además de molesto. ¿Qué rayos quería ese hombre de mí?

Enojado y excitado, mis manos bajaron entre mis piernas con la camisa elegante que él me había regalado y el saco aun puesto. Era incómodo pero de todas formas no me importó a la hora de masturbarme. Mi aroma debería liberarse en toda la casa, tendría que hacerlo sufrir para que sintiera la misma ansiedad excitante y lo obligara a tomarme justo ahí. Mi cuello, mis poros y entre mis piernas salía ese aroma fuerte a celo que ahora era un arma. Abrí la puerta del baño para dejarlo salir y empecé a hacer jadeos. Era ese orgullo que había herido en mí, nadie podía rechazarme. En mi mundo odiaba a todo aquél que tratara de socavar mi propia fuerza y voluntad, ya que estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado como un príncipe, el heredero Tatsumi y un prisionero de esa jaula de oro.

Mi mano pasando suavemente por el glande me producía calosfríos, era algo no tan grato como su lengua y evoqué entonces el momento en que lo había montado, tan profundo dentro de mí que presionaba una zona deliciosa en mi cuerpo. Mi trasero tenía un lugar que él había tocado y el placer se había cernido sobre mi como agua rodeando todo. Ese hecho me dio ganas de tocarme como él había hecho conmigo pero al intentar meter un dedo fue doloroso e incómodo. Por esa razón sólo me toqué al frente como sabía. Agitaba mi mano a prisa y me distraía su rostro lastimero apareciendo como para recordarme que yo lo había herido nuevamente. A pesar de ello, mi urgencia fue aliviada con estimulación. Lo que mis sentimientos bloqueaban yo lo ignoraba con las ímpetus salvajes que el celo forzaba.

Varios minutos habían pasado cuando salí aseado y no le dirigí la mirada mientras tomaba una taza de café, no pregunté si dormiría en la habitación, sólo estaba ahí sentado con un libro en la mano pero sin dejar de quitar los ojos de mí. Entré a dormir y me acomodé llenando antes la habitación con mi aroma para hacerme irresistible para él. Jamás entendí porque mamá solía hacer esas cosas con papá como llenar de su aroma las ropas y todo eso. Sin embargo ahora todo era tan claro que no daba dudas, yo era su dueño y él debía obedecerme.

Mientras me dormía, había ruidos de cosas que se movían por la casa. Supuse que refería a sus manías para asear todo, pero al levantarme no estaba en su cama, no había nada de su fragancia, sólo la mía que seguía impregnado todo. Me levanté molesto y al llegar a la sala él estaba sentado. Supuse por un segundo que había dormido ahí sentado, hasta que alzó la vista con sus ojos cansados y con ojeras.

— Buenos días Tatsumi san. — Expresó en ese tono tan frío que me heló la sangre, a causa de que solía siempre llenarme de tibieza el cuerpo, con su voz tan cálida y cariñosa. Su aroma leve de humano que debía siempre estar presente para hacerme sentir feliz y tranquilo, ahora decía esa frase con mi apellido.

— Deja de actuar así, no te entiendo, un día dices apodos, otro mi nombre sin que yo te permita decirlo y al siguiente me dices mi apellido. ¿No eres un adulto? ¡Actúas peor que mis padres!

Pero claro que estaba molesto, mi sensei era un imbécil sin lugar a dudas, no entendía cómo podía admirarle siendo tan idiota. Pero mientras reflexionaba sobre aquello, se acercó hasta a mí y con un tierno beso en mi frente me hizo mirarle de cerca.

— No te enfades pequeño sempai. ¿Así te puedo decir?

Luego de un suspiro pensé que era lo mejor que podía hacer:

— Qué más da…

El cansado Morinaga sensei caminó un par de pasos hasta medio pasillo.

— Pequeño sempai, voy a darte la biblioteca como habitación, ayer no podía dormir y acomodé las cosas. Los libros y todo los he dejado en los libreros. Supongo que no te molesta, pero saqué el escritorio y los muebles porque es pequeño ahí. Hoy encargué una cama y tendrás tu propia habitación. Voy a avisar a la escuela que no iré, pero tú debes asistir. Siendo becario no puedes faltar a las clases.

Tenía razón, mi vida dependía de aquella beca, era mi independencia económica y la salida de mi mundo a prosperar en este. Así que me duché y tomé el desayuno que había dejado en la mesa, mientras que él se fue a dormir a su habitación en silencio.

Demasiado silencioso el irme a la universidad sin él, mi profesor y guía de ese mundo nuevo. Aunque era un hombre adulto ahora, tenía que aceptarlo y crecer, ya era un mes exactamente de vivir ahí y semanas conociendo la forma de organización que no se basaba en clanes, ni mucho menos existía la magia. Sólo venía en mi raza de licántropos.

El día aburrido, curioso que ese día a pesar de la luna, no estaba alterado; tal vez los días anteriores habían sacado a flote todo ese deseo contenido y al liberarlo había logrado superar mi celo. Cuando mis clases acabaron era temprano, cerca de las dos de la tarde para ir a casa y pasé por su laboratorio cerrado pensando que había extrañado su compañía, más aún el hecho de que antes de irme, él seguía con ese aroma a desdicha y su mirada no podía salir de mi cabeza.

Al llegar a casa Morinaga estaba en la cocina, desde ahí escuché su voz apurada:

— Estoy terminando la cena, por favor revisa tu habitación y acomoda lo que no te guste. Si el color no te va, lo cambiaré el fin de semana.

Había muchos cambios que por pensar en tonterías y la escuela, había olvidado que tendría una habitación, ¿sería que tanto me detestaba? Seguramente él podía percibir mis intenciones, esos deseos que mi cuerpo pedía y los rechazaba por sus raras preguntas que trataban de comprometerme a algo que no deseaba. Pero era mucho mejor tener mi propio espacio, mucho más ese librero para leer hasta quedarme dormido y olvidarme de lo que él dijera.

Me subí a la cama nueva, un colchón suave y firme con unas sábanas en un tono azul pastel, el mismo por todo el lugar en combinación y las frazadas azul marino.

— ¿Por qué rayos azul? — Dije para mí mismo y entonces sus cabellos azulados vinieron a mi cabeza. Qué ridículo fue aquello.

Me levanté pues el olor de la comida llegaba y aunque era temprano, de pronto había cerrado las persianas y estaba un poco oscuro con una iluminación de unas velas en la mesa. El portaba un mandil que decía "I love sempai".

No le tomé importancia a sus acciones raras, mucho menos cuando sirvió la cena y me invitó un poco de vino en una copa. La comida más rica, quizá tanto como la del restaurante de la noche pasada que me hizo pedir más y él comía a la par, era extraño verle comer tanto. Quizá se adaptaba a vivir conmigo y utilizaba mis costumbres.

Evité a toda costa su sonrisa y su mirada buscando aprobación, todo el tiempo me preguntaba porque deseaba afanosamente ser aceptado, si lo mejor era humillar a otros con lo propio y no que ellos me reconocieran.

Al terminar la cena, inmediatamente pidió un momento y se levantó tomando algo de la cocina, era una guitarra y una rosa roja que de pronto me acercó:

— Para ti pequeño sempai, no sé si son tus favoritas.

No la recibí, simplemente la puso a su lado y continuó sujetando su guitarra.

— Disculpa pero espero que no sea lo que creo… hay algo que debo decirte sobre el por qué escapé de casa.

Pero mis palabras no fueron escuchadas, con su guitarra estaba cantando una canción y lo interrumpí:

— ¡Basta! ¡Qué sucede contigo Morinaga! Me largué de casa porque me querían obligar a casarme.

Sólo entonces se detuvo y sus ojos esmeralda me miraron nuevamente de aquella forma. Una sensación de enfado subió desde mi estómago y salí de allí. Corrí hasta la puerta y caminé por las calles. No podía pensar en nada más que caminar hasta saciar el enfado en mi cabeza. Lo malo cuando no conoces el sitio donde habitas es perderte por ahí, haber caminado demasiado y con la luz del sol metiéndose, la magia que habita en la luna comenzaba a causar esa sensación de calor por todo mi cuerpo. Afortunadamente no era tan desesperada esa necesidad como los días anteriores y sólo sentía calor por mi cuerpo.

No sabía por dónde, demasiadas calles esquinas y todo eso. Debía meterse la luz del sol completamente para poder subir a algún tejado y ver desde ahí si lograba reconocer las calles. Tampoco sería tan fácil, Morinaga tenía razón en que nadie debería saber mi secreto.

El sol se había metido y a pesar de que caminé en dirección opuesta para volver, al parecer estaba más perdido que antes. Las calles se hacían solas y el calor me hacía sudar, contenía mi aroma para que nadie me notara, ya que era mejor pasar desapercibido. Aunque necesitaba aliviarme, cada segundo del frío clima no me hacía nada, al contrario, no podía refrescarme. Me aterraba tener que liberarme en alguna esquina o transformarme y que me persiguieran las autoridades. Morinaga se había encargado de mostrarme que perseguían lo distinto y una vez que un tigre escapó, lo habían cercado de forma muy violenta al pobre y devuelto a una jaula.

Siendo así que necesitaba agua, o algo para enfriarme más. Me detuve ahí en una calle y toqué mi frente. La maldita luna me iluminaba el rostro y mi cuerpo húmedo de sudor de pronto recordó aquella vez que montado sobre él, le arrancaba los jadeos placenteros, su aroma y la forma en la que su piel se erizaba por mí. Gracias a eso me resultó irresistible liberar mi fragancia a deseo. El viento debía llevárselo y nadie molestarme. Sin embargo un grupo de tipos me cercaron. Pude oler sus intenciones, estaba cerca de volverme una bestia y atacarlos hasta que una voz en un tono de mando se escuchó:

— ¡Largo de aquí, he llamado a la policía! — Era Morinaga apareciendo oportunamente y aquellos hombres se largaron sin decir más.

— ¿Cómo fue que me hallaste?

— Conozco la ciudad y además reconocería ese aroma a canela por cualquier sitio. Sólo lo seguí hasta aquí. ¿Me perdonas? Te prometo no volver a molestarte.

Suspiré con tranquilidad, mi pulso se agitaba ahora y por alguna razón que no eran mis nervios, ni el deseo. Entre sus brazos me rodeó y dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

— Ya, ya, por favor suéltame y volvamos a casa, no importa más. Sólo necesito ir a casa.

Y sí que lo necesitaba, seguía ardiendo necesitado de sus caricias, algo que me guardé para mí sin decirlo. El idiota de mi sensei también se lo guardaba, parecía que sólo olerme le causaba esa misma urgencia por atenderse. Al cerrar la puerta entró con sus zapatos sin quitarlos en la entrada y desde su habitación dijo:

— Descansa sempai, si quieres cenar, puedes tomar lo que quieras de la cocina.

Entré a la ducha, nuevamente me relajó el tocarme un par de veces, aunque el vello de mi cuerpo no desapareció y secarme tardó más de lo normal.

La actividad que me había dejado un tanto más tranquilo, no obstante, me causó mucha hambre. En la cocina tomé varias cosas y me senté en la sala viendo la rosa roja en un florero, tal vez había sido muy grosero con alguien tan amable que no tiene la necesidad de ayudar a un tipo como yo. Me causó un poco de una cosa rara en el pecho, algo que ignoré metiendo todo a mi nueva habitación pequeña pero suficiente para tener un lugar para vivir.

Mi rostro con pelos era incómodo, mis manos y todo me molestaban, ¿Por qué razón había nacido para ser una criatura así? Suspiré al salir del sanitario y me lo topé de frente, algo que le causó una reacción poco esperada, puesto que yo estaba estático él simplemente me besó suavemente entrando al sanitario luego de ese pequeño beso. Sin hacer más me dejó pasmado y corrí a mi habitación enfadado por su distancia.

Desperté ese día para poder dormir más tarde, era un sábado para relajarse y al abrir mis ojos no era más medio lobo, el techo en ese tono azul pastel me hizo volver a la realidad. Fue curioso su actuar cuando salí al verlo en la cocina, volvía a ser el sensei serio y más callado que de costumbre, procuraba la distancia entre nosotros. Como un par de tipos solteros hicimos el aseo de la ropa y las compras para la semana. Él sabía exactamente lo que yo gustaba comer y compró lo necesario para realizarlo. Sus bromas me hacían reír de verdad, miramos una película y antes del atardecer estábamos ahí en casa pues él entendía que la luna seguía siendo un problema.

Demasiada distancia, molesta y fastidiosa distancia que de vez en cuando se rompía con un abrazo suyo. No era igual, puesto que se apartaba para no seguir en eso que yo deseaba.

Mis días lunares se fueron, para mi alivio la luna había dejado de ser un inconveniente en mi vida diaria. Ahora el problema se centraba en él, sus ojos que reflejaban algo raro, había muchos momentos en que deseaba ser arrebatado hasta perderme en los gemidos de mi garganta. Pero debía ser porque la luna se ocultaba día con día. El trascurrir del tiempo hacía que cada vez hubiera más distancia, se acabaron los besos robados y al poco rato sólo era hablar del laboratorio. Nada era igual, las semanas se hacían tan lentas aunque bastante entretenidas con los datos, los resultados y estudiar que era mi afán más grande. ¿Por qué sentía ese vacío que reflejaban sus ojos? Más que otra cosa… había algo raro en él, su aroma se hacía intenso, en drama, intenso en deseos e intenso en decirme sus emociones, esas que me ponían distancia. Casi era como estar al lado de uno de los de mi raza. Podría ser que me acostumbraba a su aroma y por ende a percibirlo más fuerte. El chocolate con café que cada día tenía más café amargo y perceptivo hasta mi boca.

Aquella tarde, un suspiro cortó mi sensación de vacío al bobear demasiado y olvidar lo que anotaba en la bitácora del experimento:

— Es todo por hoy pequeño sempai, creo que también estoy agotado, han sido muchos días de trabajar en esto.

Como si nada se dio la vuelta, era días de que evadía mis ojos, de que se portaba extraño y de que yo trataba de usar mi aroma en él como para hacerme notar. Él simplemente abría las ventilas o escapaba descaradamente a cada una de mis aproximaciones. Entonces dejó su bata y salió al sanitario, no obstante la colgó mal y cayó al suelo, de pronto una pequeña libreta salió del bolsillo y ahí estaba, era un dibujo mío con pelos por el rostro y una sonrisa. Me veía extrañamente bien, no era un inconveniente verme como un lobo, todo lo contrario, mi esencia de licántropo era parte de mí.

No sé qué sentí, ese vacío, ganas de llorar, enfado y además de todo eso una cálida emoción en mi pecho nuevamente, como al percibir sus manos en mi rostro, igual que con sus labios en los míos de forma tierna. Me odié por esa sensación y guardé la libreta fingiendo que nada pasaba, pero no podía dejar de mirarle. ¿Cómo podía verme de esa forma? Yo jamás mostraba una sonrisa a nadie, mucho menos a él. Pero no podía dejar de salir de mi cabeza, lo miraba a discreción y pensé que tal vez mi sonrisa aparecía realmente. De pronto su aroma me dijo la misma cosa que yo preguntaba, era como escucharle decir… "eres tan atractivo". Lo entendía perfectamente, porque me rodeaba suavemente sin imponer, sólo dominaba mi ser enteramente lejos de mis caprichos. Se detuvo cerca de nuestro apartamento:

— Hoy vamos a beber para relajarnos. Te advierto que tiene demasiado que no bebo nada, así que caeré dormido muy pronto. Pero tú tampoco bebes, así que lo haremos moderadamente.

— Pero el otro día cenamos con una copa de vino.

— No es igual, hoy serán cervezas y botanas. Es una forma de sentarnos a hablar de cosas sinsentido, eso solía hacer cuando tenía tu edad, iba seguido al bar de mi amigo Hiroto. Hace demasiado tiempo que no voy, tal vez porque salía acompañado y eso dejo de ser bueno para mí.

— ¿Acompañado? — Me pregunté por qué razón sería malo salir acompañado de un bar, y de pronto sonrió tristemente:

— Te lo contaré mientras bebemos pero sólo si tú también me cuentas sobre ti. He escuchado muchas cosas de los licántropos y de la empresa Tatsumi. Pero jamás me has hablado de ti.

Sin notarlo asentí, puesto que deseaba conocerle un poco más y el origen de ese aroma a tristeza suyo. No podía evadir que a sus ojos yo me veía tan distinto de lo que en realidad era.

Entonces compró bastante de todo y lo subimos juntos hasta el departamento. Sentados en el suelo la primera cerveza era extraña, burbujeaba en mi boca con su sabor dulzón y amargo a la vez. La espuma y todo pasaban por mi garganta relajándome un poco. Una bebida deliciosa que me extrañaba no hubiera probado antes en mi mundo o el suyo.

El crujir de las botanas en mi boca y en la suya de pronto fue interrumpido por su voz tan suave como acariciando mi oreja:

— Pequeño sempai… ¿Entonces tu familia quería obligarte a casarte?

Suspiré recordando a mis padres y su molesta insistencia en el linaje. Deseaban nietos a como diera lugar, no importaba si yo era el que los tenía. La sensación burbujeante de mi tercera lata me hizo decirlo sin preocupación:

— Los malnacidos querían volverme un omega.

— ¿Omega?

— En mi cultura se dice que unos pocos hombres y mujeres poseen cualidades extrañas. En general los hombres son los que fecundan y las mujeres las que engendran. Pero existen casos particulares, uno de cada mil individuos nace con la facultad de ser el que fecunda sin importar su género, se caracterizan por ser dominantes como los machos. A esos se les denomina "alfas". Y también existen los omega, capaces de engendrar vida en sus cuerpos sin importar su género.

Bebiendo otra lata, sus ojos asombrados miraron al vacío. Entonces aclaró la garganta y preguntó:

— ¿Entonces a tus padres no les importaba si tu tenías los hijos? Más aún… ¿No les molestaba que fueras homosexual?

No comprendí el término, ¿homosexual? La definición etimológica que decía "mismo sexo" no me hacía entender a lo que refería pero continué con lo que me atenía:

— Así es… usarían la alquimia para darme un útero y la forma para que yo pudiera ser usado como un objeto por algún maldito bastardo. Mis padres son odiosos, los detesto… Si no hubiera sido por mi guardián Isogai, estaría atrapado en una vida forzada a como ellos querían que la viviera. Yo sólo quería crecer intelectualmente, hacerme fuerte y obtener mis propios medios para ser independiente. Pero ellos querían preservar el linaje, decían que una familia y un bebé me harían ser feliz. Jamás fueron una familia para mi… ¿Dónde estaban cuando tenía miedo a la oscuridad? Siempre en fiestas y todo eso, tan juntos y sonriendo. Me sentía tan solo… Y ellos con la frase: "Cuando seas mayor y tengas una pareja nos entenderás"

Sus brazos que me rodearon en realidad no me enfadaron y suspiró:

— Ahora lo entiendo. Lamento tanto que sean así… yo hubiera deseado unos padres más despreocupados, aunque excéntricos.

— No sabes lo que dices… jamás estaban en casa, siempre de viaje.

Nuevamente un suspiro suyo, con ese aroma fuerte y masculino que me rodeo. Había más chocolate en el ambiente, no estaba la sensación amarga del café y simplemente estaba un sabor dulce en mi paladar al percibirlo. Sentado a mi lado me soltó y recargó su cabeza en el asiento de nuestro sofá, ya que estábamos en el suelo de la sala. Una música suave se escuchaba desde un aparato que él había puesto como amenizando lo que acontecía:

— Te entiendo sabes… Mis padres se parecían a los tuyos en sus ganas de hacerme preservar el linaje. Para los humanos no existen los omega, ni los alfa, así que si no salía con chicas, jamás podría tener una familia y el apellido Morinaga no pasaría más que con mi hermano mayor. Para ellos siempre fue muy importante el "qué dirán", así que me rechazaron, me trataron como un paria cuando supieron que me gustaban los hombres. Masaki… él fue el primero por el que sentí atracción…

Su historia era demasiado triste, lo escuché contar demasiadas cosas que tal vez no debí saber. Y cuando finalmente había terminado de hablarme de lo vacía que era su vida, había unas lágrimas en su rostro que me dolieron. No supe si era el alcohol pero su mirada en verde me tenía embobado. Deseaba realmente besarle, se quedó quieto ahí mirando tan cerca de mí que su aliento se sentía chocar en mi rostro y no hacía nada. Pero mi ansiedad era enorme, demasiado grande acumulada en mi diafragma como un hueco que me obligó a besar sus labios una y otra vez en correspondencia de los suyos. De pronto sus manos fuertes acariciaban mis hombros bajando hasta mi cintura.

Sin saber por qué, nos separó. Seguía con ese maldito gesto de drama que odiaba:

— ¡Qué demonios te sucede!

— Ya lo sabes… deberías entenderlo… me siento vacío si hacemos esto sin que me ames un poco.

Arrojé la lata que tenía en mi mano directo a la pared y respondí con mucho enfado:

— ¡Me cansas! ¡Me fastidia que tengas que medir cada cosa! ¿Piensas que soy como esas personas que has conocido? Odio que seas así, necesitas escuchar algo que no entiendo… y no me iré como los demás, deberías saber que pienso quedarme aquí, no sé cuánto, no sé bien… A pesar de eso… puedo verme así como en tu dibujo, no lo entendí hasta que lo miré. Hago esa expresión cuando tú estás, porque me siento muy bien cuando estoy contigo.

Sus mejillas coloradas por el alcohol eran jodidamente atrayentes, de pronto su aroma era intenso y me sentí húmedo entre las piernas, completamente erecto sin escuchar nada más que su respiración. Sus ojos se hicieron acechantes y me alejé un poco hasta que una orden suya me paralizó:

— No escapes Sou… no vas a irte luego de que dices eso de que husmeas mis cosas.

— Yo… yo… tu libreta cayó…

Pero más tardé en empezar a justificarme que lo que él tardó en tumbarme al suelo. Una de sus manos en mi cabeza que tocó la alfombra y sus labios nuevamente sobre los míos con su saliva entrando en mi boca. La respiración agitada, sus manos entrando bajo mis pantalones y sacando mi erección aprisa. Sólo se escuchaba nuestros labios sonando, la saliva y los suspiros entre cada beso.

— Te deseo tanto… Sou…

Mi corazón casi se detenía ante las sugerencias de su piel y de sus palabras que parecían ásperas rozando mi cuerpo intensamente. Casi le imaginaba con una glándula de aroma en su cuello, lo lamía justo ahí para ponerme más caliente. Entonces detuvo los murmullos en mi oreja y se separó con aquella mirada traviesa:

— ¿Puedo? Quiero hacerlo ahora que la luna no te obliga. Que sea un acto voluntario y que tú decidas.

— ¡No me preguntes eso! ¡Sólo hazlo!

Pero quería gritarlo, decirle que mi cuerpo le había necesitado semanas atrás y que ahora lo deseaba a pesar de que no había una luna llena para forzarme ese ardor.

Ésta vez no se detuvo, ahí estaba sin soltarme, agitaba con vigor mi erección a lo largo y frotaba con un dedo la punta. Me besaba sin darme descanso hasta que sentí que iba a correrme y se detuvo para bajar a besar mi cuello:

— Adoro tu aroma Sou, casi siento que quiero morderte justo aquí. Succionó con sus labios en mi cuello, donde estaba mi glándula y me daba mucho placer el sentir eso. Mi cuerpo se preparaba a lo que seguía y simplemente agitaba para detenerse cada vez que yo iba a eyacular.

— ¡Qué rayos haces!

— Dime… anda dime qué quieres. — Murmuró en besos sin soltarme, me tenía en una especie de trance erótico mientras lamía mi cuello y succionaba.

Pero nadie iba a obligarme a decir nada, mi orgullo sobresalía y apreté los dientes mientras su mano jugaba con mi hombría a punto del orgasmo. En qué momento se alzó, no me percaté hasta que sonreía y bajaba mis pantalones:

— Adoro tus orejas, eres adorable cuando te trasformas.

¿Quién podría amarme de aquella forma? No había una razón saludable en su cabeza al tener un afecto tan intenso por un ser de otra especie, aun yo detestaba mi propio ser y el de mis progenitores.

Él simplemente me demostró cuanto me deseaba al succionar mi hombría y permitirme un orgasmo tan gratificante que me quedé quieto mientras ya estaba poniendo sus dedos en mi interior. Lo que venía era la parte que había requerido en mi ciclo de luna y que sólo una vez me había dado la satisfacción de obtener. Aunque ahora no me importó eso, estaba tan inmerso en el placer que frotaba esa zona, que exigía más y más.

Lo dije como demandas urgentes de mi fragancia y la suya que se revolcaba en mi piel casi para unirse en una nueva. Cuando sus dedos estaban pulsando en un lugar que me hacía gemir alocadamente, los sacó y gruñí con enfado esperando que volviera a eso. En vez de proseguir, sus ojos me hipnotizaron y mis piernas abiertas le recibieron lentamente, pero apoyé las plantas en el suelo y empujé mi cadera forzadamente hasta tenerle dentro. Volvió a acomodar su cabeza en mi cuello, inmóvil mientras que yo empujaba más para que se moviera.

— Tranquilo… si me muevo te dolerá… — resopló con esa voz que decía que él también estaba muy excitado.

— Hazlo… ya… ¡Ahora!

Mis órdenes eran firmes y no tardó en sacar y meter con fuerza. Dolía, era verdad pero me prendía. Me olvidé de todo y cerré mis ojos entre las estocadas. Mordí su cuello y me corrí. Sabía delicioso y podía sentir una punzada en mi cuello que deseaba ser mordido. Pero no cesaba, sus estocadas eran profundas y uniformes devolviendo mi erección a los pocos movimientos suyos. Una y otra vez, ahora no me importaba decirlo suplicar si era necesario, con sus jadeos sensuales que se escuchaban en mi oreja con cada empuje de sus caderas. Ese hombre me atrapaba totalmente.

— ¡Más! — Dije casi inconsciente cuando su mano empezó a agitar mi hombría mientras no dejaba de moverse.

El sabor de su sangre, el bombeo de su pene en mi interior, sus lamidas y su voz sensual me desesperaban cada segundo. No podía más, una tercera vez estaba en el borde cuando sentí ese cosquilleo en mi glándula de aroma casi como si me mordiera y el orgasmo fue intenso, su pene adquiría la forma perfecta para presionar ahí dentro. Me corrí fuerte, mis brazos le rodeaban perdiendo fuerza y quedando completamente dormido.

Abrí los ojos muy temprano por la mañana desnudo y en mi cama. Mi cuerpo estaba relajado y la luna creciente del cielo me decía que tal vez había ido muy lejos sin que tuviera un pretexto para hacerlo. Aunque suspiré y me olvidé de esas tonterías, en realidad lo había estado necesitando tiempo atrás y no me arrepentía. Simplemente no sé qué cara haría al verlo a los ojos luego de haberlo mordido nuevamente. No había sangre en la comisura de mi boca y su fragancia estaba por mi piel.

Mis pies en el suelo y de pronto escurrió esa sustancia entre mis piernas:

— ¡Maldita sea Morinaga! ¡Te corriste dentro de mí!

Mi grito sonoro mientras llegué al baño para darme una ducha. Al salir, el desayuno en la cocina y él no estaba ahí para desayunar conmigo. Podía escucharle en su habitación y no pregunté, seguro estaba apenado por hacerme esas cosas. Al poco rato salió cuando yo había entrado a mi habitación:

— Sempai… saldré y regreso más tarde.

Afortunadamente era el fin de semana, pero lo más raro era que se portaba tan extraño, más distante de lo que había sido… Por alguna razón supuse que luego de "aquello", todo volvería a ser como al inicio.

La noche llegó y finalmente apareció, tenía ese aroma del tipo que había venido a visitar la casa aquella vez. Me daba asco, me molestaba que alguien lo hubiera tocado. Lo había mordido y él sólo podía tener mi fragancia en su piel. No es que oliera a sexo, sólo lo había abrazado quizá, ¿por qué rayos me importaba eso?

— ¡Dónde carajos fuiste! — ¿Realmente lo había dicho? Y si… lo cuestioné sin pensarlo.

— Estuve con mi amigo Hiroto, no te enfades pequeño sempai, tenía muchas dudas que él me hizo entender eran mi imaginación.

— ¿Cómo cuáles?

— No es nada, creo que es tarde y mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela.

Entonces sus labios besaron delicadamente los míos y se separó mirando sus manos. Su comportamiento era extraño.

A pesar de esas tonterías, de pronto las cosas se volvieron relajantes, ahora nos besábamos bastante, él que tenía esas urgencias raras y cuando menos lo esperaba, se alejaba para ir a su habitación. ¿Ahora qué quería de mí?

Todo se volvió diferente, ahora que él me tocaba de esa forma cuando me miraba. Sus manos en mi rostro y los besos me hacían sentir extrañamente completo e incompleto cuando se alejaba de mí sin volver a permitir que ocurriera un encuentro como el de la última vez. Ni que yo fuera a suplicar o desearlo. Pero sus suspiros y los míos decían de algo que sin duda podía ser tan gratificante como su compañía.

Esa semana el trabajo aumentó, puesto que el profesor en jefe nos pidió los resultados de una de las investigaciones para dar nuevos fondos. Además del nuevo proyecto y podía ver la luna llena venir para preocuparme, aunque la magia en mí se hacía constante y podía controlarla mejor que al inicio. Sin duda al final del ciclo me contendría fácilmente y me centré en que tenía que ayudarle.

Faltaba poco para que la luna llena viniera, lo noté extraño; agitado y sudaba, sus ojos parecían tomar un color raro casi como amarillo y tal vez imaginaba cosas ahora que volvía a tomar distancia. ¿A qué rayos jugaba conmigo? Sólo era un idiota indeciso. Apenas se hacía de noche cuando volvió del sanitario con un dolor en el vientre, se notaba pues presionaba ahí. Me sonaba familiar, aunque no era un lobo como yo, sin duda estaba enfermo y además no había luna llena todavía. ¿Qué pensaba? Mi sensei no iba a volverse un lobo como yo.

— Me siento enfermo, volveré a casa. ¿Puedes guardar todo y cerrar por mí? Iré al médico y nos vemos en casa.

Entendí que era prioritario que se curara y simplemente se fue casi corriendo. Me quedé un poco para revisar nuestros resultados, cada día entendía más de los experimentos. No era un experto como él pero podía ayudarle y practicar.

Al entrar estaba su aroma por la casa, pero llevaba una extraña angustia en él. Abrí su habitación y estaba tapado de lado, dándome la espalda con una frazada casi hasta la cabeza, por lo decidí cerrar e ir a comer lo que dejó en la cocina. La comida comprada no era igual a la que preparaba él, menos con los síntomas antes del celo que agudizaban mis instintos y mi olfato. Me metí a la ducha fría relajándome y preparado para evitar que me pusiera como un animal cuando la luna se volviera completamente redonda.

La mañana siguiente no salió de su habitación, no había nada para comer y su puerta estaba cerrada.

— ¿Morinaga estás bien?

— No iré a trabajar, ya he llamado y avisé que no puedo. — Dijo desde su habitación sin abrirme.

Por amabilidad traje el desayuno comprando un par de cosas en la tienda cercana al departamento. Al llegar grité:

— El desayuno está servido en la mesa.

Pero su respuesta me preocupó un poco:

— Por ahora no tengo hambre, más tarde saldré a comer.

Estaba cada segundo más enfadado, patee la puerta y me marché a la escuela diciendo:

— ¡Cómo tú quieras!

Sin embargo, cada momento en la escuela no podía dejar de pensar en él. Quizá alguna cosa rara le ocurría, una enfermedad y absurdamente yo era el que debía preocuparse con la luna llena que brillaba en el cielo ese día. A pesar de eso, la angustia había hecho que me olvidara del celo y aunque estaba un poco acalorado, no me sofocaba. Lo recordé más tarde cuando terminé la escuela y casi me río de pensar que al fin había hallado el control.

Eran las cinco y todavía había mucha luz en el cielo. Quería volver a casa pero tenía un trabajo en equipo que debíamos organizar en la biblioteca. Todo estaría bien si regresaba cuando el sol se pusiera, lo sabía, se intensificaban los aromas, pero todos ellos no eran nada comparado con el que mi piel poseía ese día. Uno mezclado entre chocolate amargo y canela, que aunque no era fanático de los dulces me gustaba sentirlo así en mi piel. Por esa estúpida razón es que no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Un pensamiento recurrente no me dejaba en paz, él que sus ojos mientras me había tomado tenían un brillo amarillento, y que al morderlo en el cuello había casi probado algo más que sangre. Aunque no podía ser cierto, menos pensarlo tantos días después, ¿por qué razón ahora llegaba a mi cabeza eso? Él tenía dolor en el vientre, justo en la boca del estómago pues se apretaba con los brazos cruzados el día anterior. Entonces recordé a mi mentor Isogai, solía decirme que no debía resistir la trasformación o sería doloroso, ya que lo era para algunos lobos que se contenían y jamás padecí algún dolor, mi cuerpo simplemente se tornaba distinto sin poder detenerme.

Las pistas se clarificaban cada segundo más, estaba el hecho de que se escondía. ¿No se suponía que esas cosas debería decirlas? ¿Acaso yo se las ocultaría?

— Tatsumi san… por favor.

Mis compañeros llamaban mi atención y enfadado espeté:

— Debo irme, es una emergencia. Asígnenme la parte más difícil y la haré por mi cuenta.

No aguardé a que respondieran. Simplemente salí de ahí corriendo. El calor de mi piel era más intenso ahora que la luna casi brillaba completamente pues los últimos rayos del sol se abrían en rojos por el cielo. Sudaba profuso y no me importaban en realidad mis propios instintos, sabía que algo le ocurría y tal vez tendría que ver con la mordida que le había dado.

Esa mala sensación se apresuraba por mi garganta con sequedad y nauseas. Caminé y casi corrí, resoplaba agitado cuando abrí tembloroso la puerta y una vez ahí, me sentí libre para liberar mis feromonas. Era eso o volverme un animal peludo.

En el momento en que mis feromonas salieron me sorprendieron los jadeos en la habitación de Morinaga. Por supuesto que mis sentidos eran más agudos, pero la respiración normal de un humano no era de aquella forma.

— ¿Morinaga? … sensei… ¿Estás ahí?

— Ve a cenar… he dejado la comida en la mesa.

Una voz profunda se escuchaba venir de su habitación. Demasiado extraño, me aterró un poco, era intimidante a mis sentidos. Los jadeos y las pisadas que sobre la madera del lugar decían lo que yo más temía. Me olvidé de mi incomodidad con el celo, más que nada estaba preparado para atacar y nervioso mi cuerpo. Incluso los vellos de mi piel salieron.

— Morinaga… sal de ahí…

Mi voz salía muy breve pero firme y no escuché respuesta, simplemente sus pasos se aproximaron hasta la puerta sin abrirla y me percaté que las luces de su habitación estaban apagadas.

— Estoy enfermo, te contagiaré. Mañana me sentiré mejor.

Aquella voz se hacía más normal pero de todas formas tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos, todo tenía que estar en orden. Me había cansado ese estúpido juego, no iba a esperar a convencerlo.

De un golpe, usando la fuerza de mi cuerpo, rompí aquella puerta y de inmediato se deslizaron esos pasos hacia atrás en la oscuridad de su habitación. Las tenues luces de la calle entraban por la ventana. Al fondo unos ojos amarillos brillaban, pero al prender la luz Morinaga estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama. Tocaba su cabeza y respiraba agitado. Se inclinaba al frente sobre sus rodillas. Nuevamente aquella voz que se modulaba extrañamente saliendo:

— Ya me has visto… sal de mi habitación…

Se doblaba como si contuviera un dolor en su abdomen. Era demasiado obvio, yo era un lobo desde siempre, lo entendí.

— ¡Por qué rayos no me lo has dicho antes! — De inmediato me acerqué y jalé su brazo donde estaba el tatuaje.

La marca Tatsumi en su brazo que se veía tan clara.

— ¡Suéltame ahora! — Dio un tirón a mi mano y su voz, su cuerpo cambiaba. Pude notar la luz de la luna por la ventana pues a mí me daba fuerza y poder. A él parecía darle más dolor.

— Respira profundo, no lo contengas, te dolerá si lo haces, sólo debes…

Me aproximé más hasta él, yo tenía la medicina para aliviarlo, era la misma cosa que necesitaba mi cuerpo, tocarlo, relajarnos. Irresistible para mí era su aroma tan fuerte, manaba de él cada segundo más y más. Pero en el momento en que lo toqué del hombro, me apartó y cayó al suelo temblando:

— No sabes lo que dices… no puedo… no debo… siento que me devora por dentro…

Al caer, el vello en su cuerpo crecía, temblaba y gemía de una forma tenebrosa, extraña como un grito contenido. Me agaché y lo sacudí:

— No hagas dramas, sólo déjalo salir, no sigas luchando. ¡Reacciona idiota!

Su cuerpo se hizo un poco más grande, había pelo oscuro por todas partes y no respondió. Una garra me empujó y se levantó con la mirada un tanto perdida.

— ¡Qué demonios te sucede! — Grité al levantarme del golpe que había recibido en la pared hasta donde fui lanzado.

Pero al levantarme Morinaga salió por la ventana, gruñía como un animal, no parecía cuerdo. Mi cuerpo se controló, había regresado a ser un humano pues me angustiaba mucho a dónde se había dirigido. Salí a las calles, debía buscar su aroma, lo conocía perfectamente y por esa razón debería ser fácil. A pesar de eso no entendía, no había una comprensión total de la situación, mi cuerpo desataba deseos, ansiedad, las fragancias se hacían intensas, comida, humanos y hasta animales. Era la luna, me descontrolaba, debía centrarme mientras caminaba. Aunque esta vez me fijé perfectamente el camino para no perderme, si yo me perdía có mo demonios iba a poder volver sin él a casa. Me aterraba cada segundo más el recordar lo que me había sido dicho sobre los humanos y su forma de tratar a los seres distintos. Entonces patrullas, y personas que corrían a una dirección. Detuve a uno de ellos:

— ¡Qué pasa!

— Un monstruo ha atacado a unas personas cerca del parque. La policía lo tiene cercado.

Sin duda era Morinaga y me importaba poco lo que hiciera a los humanos, me preocupaba que lo apresaran o lo lastimaran. Tenía que apresurarme pero al llegar al lugar, un enorme parque cercado se abría y yo no tenía la habilidad para hallarlo. Me brinqué sigiloso la barda y del otro lado pinté en el suelo un agujero de convocación a mi mundo. Si alguien podría ayudarme a controlar a Morinaga era Isogai….

.

.

.

 _ **Agradezco a Gaby como siempre por sus consejos y la ilustración tan hermosa que me ha regalado. Es como mirar lo que la fantasía nos trae desde mi imaginación a la suya.**_

 _ **Les deseo el mejor de los años mis queridas tiranas y a todas ustedes que leen y andan en mi grupo Tiranas y ángeles, les mando un enorme abrazo.**_


End file.
